Unveiling The Past
by catgurl83
Summary: “It had been nearly two years since he had last heard from her. Two years and she chose this way of communicating with him, of telling him something he should have been told long before.”
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unveiling the Past (1\?)

Author: Catgurl83

Rating:

Summary: "It had been nearly two years since he had last heard from her. Two years and she chose this way of communicating with him, of telling him something he should have been told long before."

Authors Notes: Many thanks to my beta reader, Lady Pumpkin Pie! Her input has made the writing and editing of this story so much easier and more enjoyable.

The next chapter will finish 1981 and should be up soon.

*************

1981

*************

Severus leaned back against the wall as he read over the parchment in his hand for the third time. The feminine scrawl that covered the sheet blurred as he crumpled the letter and threw it across the room. "Damn you Lily."

It had been nearly two years since he had last heard from her. Two years and she chose this way of communicating with him, of telling him something he should have been told long before.

"What do you expect me to do with this information?" he asked hoarsely, expecting for just a moment to hear Lily's soft, clear voice answer him. That wouldn't happen, couldn't happen. Lily Potter had died hours earlier with her husband.

Her husband; James Potter. Severus clenched the fingers of both hands in the fabric of his robes. The last time he'd seen Lily had been a few days before her wedding. She'd come to him, told him how much she'd missed him, made love with him, and left him to return to her fiancée.

He felt his legs give way as he sank to the stone floor beneath him. When she'd left him, she'd been carrying his child. His son. "Harry. Harry James Potter," he sneered. She'd given his son the name of the man he'd despised most. The name of the man who had bullied and abused him in their youth, hated him in their adulthood. If tonight hadn't happened she never would have told either of them the truth.

Now, with James and Lily Potter dead, the boy would be considered an orphan. Unless Severus made the contents of the letter known. Could he do that? Obviously, Lily had expected him to. She'd expected him to take the child, raise him.

A soft knock sounded on the door before it slowly creaked open. Albus stepped into the room. "You've read the letter?"

Severus gave a sharp nod. "You know its contents?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

Albus sighed as he crossed the room toward the young man. A wave of his hand and a chair sat adjacent to Severus. He lowered himself into it as he considered his words. "Lily came to me once she realized she was pregnant. She confided that she didn't know if the child belonged to you or to James. I helped her cast a paternity spell."

"And agreed not to tell me? I am worthy to be his father only with Lily and James both dead? Only because there are no better options?"

"By the time Lily discovered that she was pregnant, she was married. Everyone, including James, assumed that the child was his."

Severus shoved a lock of hair out of his face. "She couldn't destroy her image as the Gryffindor good girl, couldn't allow her admirers to know that she'd shagged a Slytherin, a Death Eater. I was good enough for sex but for nothing else." He stood gracefully. "I don't see why their deaths should change that."

"What of the baby, Severus?" Albus asked, following him to the door.

"I don't care." He allowed the door to slam shut behind him as he headed quickly toward the stairs. As a spy he had spent the last years bringing Albus all the information that he could, regardless of what he had to do to get that information. Yet Albus couldn't share one piece of information with him.

His robes billowed behind him as he sped down the stairs, toward the castle's exit.

He'd been called to the Potter's home that night but his summoning had been timed so that the attack would be winding down by the time he arrived. Timed so that there wouldn't be any chance of his past feelings for Lily causing him to interfere. Every time he started to think the Dark Lord was beginning to trust him, he was proven wrong.

He had arrived to chaos. The door to the house stood wide open and inside furniture was overturned. Broken dishes and knickknacks littered the floor. He'd had to step over bodies and splatters of blood as he'd followed one of the few surviving Death Eaters up the stairs toward the nursery. The Dark Lord and Lily both lay dead on the floor while a red-faced baby clung to the bars of his crib, screaming. Before Severus had been able to react the aurors had arrived and Severus apparated away with the other Death Eaters. He'd come here, to report to Dumbledore, but the old man had already heard what had happened and had given Severus the letter from Lily.

Crying like he'd heard earlier in the evening filled his head. Severus stopped in the hall, took several deep breaths. He'd known that he was physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted. Obviously he'd underestimated that exhaustion.

Reaching up to rub at temples that were beginning to ache, Severus took several more steps. The crying was getting louder, turning into wailing. It was as if he was getting closer to the angry baby with every step.

A door a few feet ahead of Severus opened and a harried Minerva McGonagall stepped out, a screaming bundle of blue blanket clutched in her arms.

Severus froze.

Minerva took a few steps out of the room, jostling the baby gently as she went. "Shh, shh Harry." She smoothed her hand over the baby's head as she continued to make soothing noises. The blanket Harry was wrapped in slipped and the child struggled into an upright position in Minerva's arms, still screaming.

Severus swallowed hard at his first real glimpse of his son. The boy's dark, sweaty hair clung to his red face. Tears ran down Harry's cheeks, drenching the top part of his outfit. His tiny hands were clenched into fists, much like Severus' own, and were flailing angrily in the air.

Minerva shifted the baby to her hip but the change in position didn't help. Finally, with another sigh, she started walking toward the stairs again, intent on taking the child to Albus. Maybe he could find a way to calm Harry. Out of habit, she scanned the hall for students, freezing when she noticed the man standing against the wall, partially hidden in the shadows. "Severus."

He didn't respond, couldn't pull his attention away from the sobbing baby long enough to even try. One step, two, three, he was almost close enough to touch Harry. He yanked back the hand that was reaching for the child.

"Severus," Minerva said again and then a bit louder. "Severus." She took a step toward him.

He waved his hand toward the baby. "Do something. Quiet him."

Minerva barely held back a slight smile at the desperate note in Severus' voice. It seemed that the young man was already developing a soft spot for his son. "I've no idea how to do that."

"Feed him, change him."

"I've done both. He hasn't stopped for more than a few moments since he arrived."

"He saw it happen," he said softly.

She took another step forward and before Severus could respond, deposited the baby in his arms.

Severus' arms instinctively closed around the baby, one of his hands rubbing small circles on Harry's back. "Harry." He swallowed again. His chin dropped to rest on the baby's head. "Shh Harry. My son. You're fine, you're safe."

Minerva crossed her arms as she watched the young man walk in small circles, whispering to the child cradled against his chest. Harry's cries slowly quieted to occasional whimpers.

"Well done."

She turned at the sound of the soft voice. Albus stood behind her, his eyes glistening as he watched the father and son.

HPHPHPHP

Narcissa Malfoy ran her hand over her son's blond hair. "You look so much like your father," she said softly. "His hair, his eyes, his complexion."

Draco's eyelids fluttered against his cheeks.

She gently ran her hand down the side of his face. "I promise you, my precious son, that is all you will have in common with him." For the second time that day, Narcissa felt tears gathering in her eyes. "He's gone Draco. Your father is gone. You won't grow up as he did. You won't become him."

After a few more minutes, Narcissa gently kissed her son's forehead and stepped away from the crib. She quietly closed the door and set wards to go off if Draco woke. She found herself moving toward her husband's study, a room she'd rarely entered during her marriage to Lucius, and never alone. She was a bit surprised that she was allowed through the door but his death must have changed the wards. All of this now belonged to her toddler, with her as his guardian.

Several photos were set out along the mantel. Lucius standing between his parents at the train station the day he started at Hogwarts. The final moments of a Quiddich game with Lucius triumphantly catching the golden snitch. Lucius and several friends the day they'd all taken the dark mark. Their wedding, Lucius grinning madly while Narcissa forced a smile for the camera.

At the final photo Narcissa paused. After a moment she reached out and removed it from the mantle. Draco, at about six months of age, was lying on his stomach on a blanket, waving his arms and cooing happily. Once, Narcissa had commented on the placement of the photo. Lucius had sneered at her that his business associates expected him to be a doting father and that is what they would see.

"Dobby," she called.

The elf popped into the room.

"Please remove the photos from the mantel." She paused a moment. As much as she'd like to see the pictures, and all the others Lucius had throughout the house, destroyed, it wouldn't be fair to her son. When Draco was older he might be curious about his father. "Pack them away in the attic."

The elf's eyes widened in fear. "Master will not…"

"Lucius will not be returning," Narcissa broke in. "You may share that information with the other elves."

Dobby quickly nodded.

"I'd also like Lucius' clothing and other personal belongings removed from my bedroom." She glanced toward the desk. "I will deal with the study myself."

"Yes Mistress."

"Thank you Dobby."

The elf gave another quick nod before disappearing.

Narcissa sank down into the chair set before Lucius' desk, feeling almost as if he would appear at any moment with a scowl on his face to yank her out of his spot. "He's not coming back," she whispered to herself. "You're free of him."

The top of the desk was neat and tidy, everything in its assigned place. She tried the bottom drawer, where she knew Lucius had kept most of his important papers, and it easily slid open for her - more automatically revised wards. She lifted a stack of papers out and leafed through them. Deeds to this house and homes scattered throughout Europe. Information on his account at Gringotts as well as a vault key. Stock reports for Malfoy International.

Putting aside the other papers, Narcissa scanned the latest account summary from Gringotts, her eyes widening at the information it revealed. She'd known all of her life that the Malfoy family had money. Her own family had made sure of it. She couldn't remember a time when her parents hadn't been pushing her toward Lucius and his money and power. Even with that, she hadn't been aware of just how wealthy her husband was. How wealthy her son was, she corrected herself. Lucius had been an only child and his parents were both gone. Everything now belonged to Draco.

There were more papers, in the desk drawers, the filing cabinets, and in Lucius' office at Malfoy Int. They'd all have to be gone through. She'd need more information on the company in order to decide what to do with it and there could be information that the Ministry would find useful. All of that would have to wait. Tomorrow she'd take the time to thoroughly go through Lucius' things: tonight she'd sleep.

She carefully placed the papers back in the drawer and stood, making her way out of the study and back up the stairs. After peeking in on Draco one last time, she headed for the master bedroom. All signs of Lucius were gone from the room. Thank the gods for the efficiency of house elves.

Her elf, Meggy, had laid a nightgown out on the bed. Narcissa pulled it over her head and without further preparation, laid down, her eyes closing the second the lights were out. For the first time since her marriage, sleep came easily.

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus turned in a slow circle, taking in the Spartan room before him. This main room plus two bedrooms and a small bathroom would be his and his son's new home.

In all of the years he'd attended Hogwarts as a student it hadn't once occurred to him that he might some day return to the castle as part of the teaching staff. He was pretty sure that despite his exemplary NEWT scores it hadn't occurred to any of the professors either. The few who would have noticed a Slytherin would have been disappointed in the choices he had made and would have written him off.

The majority of the faculty would be less than pleased that he'd joined them and he didn't even want to think about how a good share of the parents were going to react. Slytherins were never popular but Death Eaters were near the bottom of nearly everyone's list. Once it became known that he would be assisting Professor Slughorn this year and then taking over potions completely, next year, Albus would be barraged with angry visitors and letters.

Severus had never been one to care what people thought of him but he preferred avoidance to confrontation whenever possible. He'd planned on departing for Australia, America, anyplace where he was unlikely to run into anyone he knew if he somehow survived his spying mission. There were very few things that could have convinced him to stay here. His son's safety was one of them.

He turned to look at the toddler sitting on the floor near the middle of the room. The child galloped a stuffed unicorn Albus had given him that morning around him in a circle. Harry hadn't put the toy down since he'd received it. "I suppose you're going to need more toys," he said aloud. More than toys, he added silently. Thus far the child had two outfits, a few diapers, the blanket he'd come in, and the unicorn.

Severus withdrew a piece of parchment and a quill from his pocket. Today he was going to have to go by the Potter residence to see if any of the child's belongings were salvageable. From the mess he'd seen the night before he doubted that much was.

He'd have to stop by the Ministry of Magic to legalize his custody of Harry and change the child's last name. The sooner the better, he thought with a sneer. For that he'd likely need Albus' assistance and influence. There was the Potter's account at Gringott's to deal with. Funeral and burial arrangements. Furnishings for this apartment.

With a sigh, he reached for his son. "If we're going to get everything done today, we need to get going."

HPHPHPHPHP

Narcissa awoke with a smile on her face for the first time since she'd been a student at Hogwarts. She flipped through her wardrobe, finally deciding on her brightest robe though she knew it was nowhere near appropriate for the day's activities. But for once she wasn't going to care about 'appropriateness'. For the first time in her life she was just going to _be_. She'd wear what she wanted, eat what she wanted, _do_ what she wanted. Finally, after twenty-one years of life, she was free.

Once dressed, she headed for the nursery. Draco's elf, Lucy, had just gotten the toddler up and was in the process of washing his face. Narcissa dropped a kiss to the boy's forehead as she moved past him toward his dresser. From it she pulled an adorable muggle outfit she hadn't been able to resist. Draco had worn it only once. Lucius had called for him that morning and after seeing the sailor outfit had stiffly ordered Narcissa to return it or destroy it; instead she'd hidden it at the bottom of one of the drawers.

"Lucy, please dress Draco in this for today. After he's dressed bring him to my sitting room for breakfast."

She saw the look of disapproval on the elf's face but Lucy said nothing and gave a nod of agreement. Narcissa knew that her son would be delivered to her shortly, wearing the clothing she'd chosen. She also knew that Lucy would resent doing it and every elf in the house would know it.

Most of the elf staff liked her, or at least, she thought so. There were a few who would forever be loyal to Lucius and his ways, even with him gone. Lucy, who'd cared for him when he was a child, was one of them. Lucy, like Lucius, had always felt that Narcissa was too easy on Draco, that she coddled him. Narcissa in turn, felt that Lucy expected too much from the little one and that the elf was far too strict. The only reason Lucy was caring for Draco was because Lucius had insisted.

She was sure that there were other elves in the household who felt similarly to Lucy, though she hoped not many. Maybe she should ask Meggy, whom she knew was loyal. Meggy had been her elf since her birth and had spent more time caring for her than her own parents had. Meggy would give her the information she needed.

A quick tap on the door alerted her to Lucy's presence a half second before the elf stepped into the room, holding tightly to Draco's hand.

Narcissa scooped the boy up. "You may go Lucy. Draco will be spending the day with me."

"Should Lucy come back for Master Draco at lunch time?"

"No, he'll eat with me."

"Then Lucy will come after lunch to get Master Draco for his nap."

"No," Narcissa said firmly. "Draco will be spending the entire day with me. I will call for you if I need you."

Lucy nodded stiffly and glared at Narcissa for several seconds before disapparating.

Something was going to have to be done, and soon, Narcissa thought as she settled Draco at the table with a plate of sliced fruit and pancakes. She couldn't continue to have her son cared for by that elf, nor was she quite certain she wanted Lucy helping care for the house. Well, she'd decide later, for now she was going to enjoy her son, and later they'd go through the study and Lucius' office at Malfoy together. "And maybe, if you're good, we'll buy you a new toy afterward," she added aloud to Draco.

HPHPHPHPHP

Stepping into his apartment, Severus wordlessly withdrew a box from the pocket of his robes. He set it on the floor and enlarged it.

"Is that everything?" Minerva asked softly, glancing at the toddler sleeping on a pallet a few feet away.

"Yes. Most of the furniture was destroyed. Most of Harry's clothing and personal effects were fine but it seemed best to leave them. For now we'll start with new things. Once he's older I'll show him the items I salvaged."

Deciding what to take, what items would later hold meaning for Harry, had been difficult. The last time he'd spent time with children, he'd been a child himself. Anticipating a child's wants and needs wasn't something he had experience with.

Pictures had seemed an obvious choice. He'd grabbed as many of just Lily and Lily with the baby as he could find before forcing himself to include pictures with James in them. James and Lily's wedding day, the two of them holding Harry minutes after his birth, Harry taking his first steps between them. James Potter living the life that rightfully should have been Severus'. For the second day in a row he'd cursed Lily's name.

Casting the thoughts aside, he shoved the box into the corner and glanced toward his son. Harry had spent the morning and the first part of the afternoon with Minerva while he and Albus handled business. He was now the legal and sole guardian of Harrison Severus Snape. The child's inheritance from the Potters had been secured and the contents of their vault transferred into his new name.

"How long has he been napping?"

"Nearly two hours. Before his nap we had lunch and I took him for a walk on the grounds."

"He was well behaved?"

She smiled. "Oh yes. I didn't have any problems with him."

"Good. Thank you for your help with him."

She nodded. "I enjoyed getting to know him. He reminds me a lot of Lily."

"Yes," Severus said softly. He'd noticed the similarities in personality that morning. Harry was bright, clever, and already using magic to summon the things he wanted or needed. The child had also shown his mother's stubborn streak.

"Mama? Dada?"

Both adults turned toward Harry who had sat up on the pallet and was rubbing his eyes.

Minerva moved toward him. "Good afternoon Harry. Did you have a nice rest?" She lifted him to her hip but quickly set him down when he began to squirm and fuss.

"Mama? Dada?"

Severus cringed at the plaintive note in his son's voice. Harry had asked for his parents upon waking up that morning but had been easily distracted with a new toy and breakfast. It wasn't going to be as easy this time. The little one was starting to figure out that something was very wrong. He was too young to have understood what he'd seen the day before, only that it hadn't been pleasant and afterward his parents were gone. Now he was starting to realize that the separation was permanent.

He lifted the child, ignoring Harry's struggles. "You're fine Harry."

Harry shook his head, his bottom lip quivering. "Want Mama."

Severus sighed, pacing toward the window. "I know you do." I do too, he added silently. "She can't be here with you so she left you with me. I'm going to take care of you for her." While he spoke, he rubbed gentle circles on Harry's back. "You're going to be okay. We're both going to be okay. Shh my son. Shh."

Once Harry had finally settled against Severus' chest, head tucked against his father's shoulder, Severus turned to find that Minerva had slipped from the room.

Still stroking the child's back, Severus spoke softly, "Shall we take a little trip?" When Harry didn't respond, he went on. "You're going to need a real place to sleep, a cot. And I suppose you can't wear the same clothes everyday." He headed for the door, explaining the art of apparation as he went.

Minutes later Severus stared up at the sign for a posh baby shop Albus and Minerva had recommended. "Here goes nothing."

He stepped in onto a polished wooden floor, cringing at the music playing softly in the background. Around him mothers pushed infants in prams and held hands with toddlers and small children, chirpy sales people wandering among them offering help.

Holding tightly to Harry's hand, Severus glanced toward a nursery display. The cherry wood cot was made up with bedding covered in grinning, dancing animals and stuffed versions were scattered around the exhibit. Over the cot, a spinning mobile played a soft tinkling melody, and next to it sat a large rocking chair with an over-stuffed cushion.

If Harry had anymore breakdowns like the ones earlier that afternoon and the evening before, a chair like that could be useful. A rocker was a must, he decided, jotting down a note on the muggle legal pad he'd brought along. The cot and its accompaniments, he wasn't so sold on.

He moved further along to a row of furnishings, mentally shaking his head. They all looked the same, just in different colors and materials. Each had a list of attributes attached to it but the lists might as well have been written in a foreign language for all that he understood the terms used.

The pushchairs were just as confusing, as were the highchairs and changing tables. And everything appeared to come in a box, in little pieces that would then be assembled at home.

Holding Harry tightly to him, he moved toward an aisle stacked high with disposable nappies. A barrage of sizes, styles, and features greeted him. So much for a simple, quick shopping trip.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Severus turned to find a young saleswoman, perhaps twenty, standing at the end of the aisle.

She smiled. "I take it your wife sent you for nappies. I know it can be confusing at first." She glanced at Harry, seeming to gauge his size, as she moved farther into the aisle. "Do you know which brand your wife prefers?"

He hesitated. He'd never been one to relay personal information to strangers but in this case he really needed the help, if he didn't want to be here all evening. "His mother is no longer with us."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She pulled a box down. "This is the brand my sister uses with my nephew and the size should fit your son."

As he tried to juggle the large box in one hand while holding onto Harry with the other, the woman, whose tag said her name was Sarah, smirked. "Would you like a basket?" At his confused expression she went on. "We have baskets near the front of the store to hold your purchases until you check out. I could get you one if you'd like."

He nodded. "Please."

A few moments later Harry was safely fastened to the seat of the basket, two large boxes of nappies had been added to the back of it, and Sarah had been called to assist another customer. "Now what?" he asked the child, who seemed more interested in gazing wide-eyed at his surroundings than answering. "I suppose we'll need some of these wipe things." He tossed a pack into the basket.

"You'll want some rash ointment as well, unless of course you've made your own."

At the familiar voice he turned, surprised. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco perched on her hip, stood a few feet away. "Narcissa."

Nodding her head in greeting she moved closer, her eyes focused on the toddler sitting in the basket. "Hello," she said softly. Her hand reached out to brush a lock of hair off of his forehead and a soft gasp escaped her lips at the sight of his scar. "I've heard rumors that he survived, and with only the one tiny injury, but no one seemed to know where he had disappeared to." She turned to face Severus again, unspoken questions hanging between them.

He held back a sigh. Narcissa had always been a good friend, one of the few people in the circle he'd truly felt a bond with. She hadn't wanted to keep the company they had anymore than he had but her parents decisions and then Lucius' had made her choices for her. She would keep his secrets. Not that they would be secrets much longer, with the Ministry knowing. "He's my son, Cissa. I learned of it last night, after the… after he'd been taken to the castle."

After a few moments, Narcissa nodded. "I suppose you'll need to furnish a nursery."

"Yes."

She pulled a tub of rash ointment from the shelf. "This will work, for now. If you don't know how to make your own, I can show you the recipe I use for Draco. It works far better than anything store-bought ever could. Now, you'll need formula, bottles, a cot, a pushchair, baby food, clothing…"

Severus spent the next two hours following behind Narcissa half dazed, watching as she filled one basket and then started on another. It seemed that there were few items in the store that she didn't feel were needed. As they shopped, he could feel the curious eyes of employees and other customers on them but he ignored all of them, focusing instead on his son and godson, the former still insecure and clingy, and the latter not at all sure that he wanted to share his godfather's attention with another child.

Neither child's reaction should have surprised him, he supposed. Madam Pomfrey had seen Harry the evening before at Dumbledore's suggestion, just to make sure that he was as uninjured as he appeared to be. With careful examination they'd decided that the only physical sign that anything had even happened was the scar on Harry's forehead. During the exam, the medi-witch had warned him that though there was no physical damage, Harry would likely exhibit emotional signs of the trauma he'd experienced. He fully expected that he and his son were going to have a rough few weeks.

Draco too had had drastic changes in his life during the last twenty-four hours. Though he doubted that the loss of Draco's father had caused the same grief and tears that the loss of Harry's parents had.

During their years at Hogwarts, Severus had nearly idolized Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had become the older brother Severus had always wished for. Because Lucius had done so first and had suggested that Severus join him, Severus had pledged his loyalty to the Dark Lord. He'd spent as much time as possible at Malfoy Manor, both during his school years and afterward. By the time of Draco's birth Severus had seen what Lucius' Lord was like, had decided that the lifestyle wasn't for him, and had gone to Dumbledore. Even as he'd begun to realize what Lucius was really like, he'd been unable to convince himself that close friendship with the older man wasn't a good idea and so he'd accepted the offer to become Draco's godfather.

In the last year he'd spent enough time with Lucius and with Draco to see what sort of father Lucius had been. Any positive attention or care that Lucius showed toward his son was done as a public show with the child being sent back to his nursery with an elf as soon as possible. More often meetings between the father and son were arranged so that Lucius could scrutinize, berate, or discipline the toddler. Nothing about Draco, his development, or his behavior was ever to his father's satisfaction. Draco hadn't shown magic early enough, he'd walked later than Lucius would have preferred, he didn't speak as young as Lucius had hoped, and as a young baby he'd been prone to ear infections and sleepless, screaming nights. Lucius had decided that if Draco was going to turn out the way he wished for the child to, Draco was going to require, in his words, a firm hand.

After witnessing Lucius scream at and then spank the twelve-month-old because the child had spilt his milk, Severus had vowed to himself that he would be the example to Draco that Lucius would and could not be. He would show the boy how to be something other than his father and the other Deatheaters. Something more. He'd been familiar to Draco all of the boy's life but the last few months he'd spent as much time as possible with the little one. Never had another child been anywhere near. Until now. This new arrangement was going to take a lot of adjustment for both children.

"Now he just needs clothing."

Severus turned to look at the rack of clothing Narcissa had started leafing through. As he watched she pulled items to drape them over her arm, until, within moments, she had a huge stack. Two more stacks joined the first in the basket and Narcissa gestured toward the checkout stands. "You remembered muggle cash?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, and a credit card as well." A good thing, he thought, since he'd had no idea he'd need to buy this much stuff.

At the counter she presented the list of furniture they'd chosen and stood back while everything was rung up and packaged.

"Would you like help out to your vehicle?"

"No," Severus said quickly.

Narcissa smiled. "We've got it. Thanks." She accepted Severus' credit card and receipt and reached over to tuck them into the front pocket of his jeans. She stepped in front of the first basket and took hold of the second with her free hand, pulling it behind her, leaving the basket with the boxes of furniture for Severus to get. Outside, she led him to a secluded spot. "This is where I usually shrink my purchases and apparate." As he produced his wand, she leaned back against the wall. "Were you planning on going to Diagon Alley to get him some baby robes today or are you going to wait?"

He glanced at his watch. "I think I'll wait until tomorrow. He's had a long day and it's close to dinner time. I was thinking of going to a muggle restaurant after I've dropped Harry's new things off at home. You and Draco could join us."

She immediately shook her head. "You and Harry need time. I don't want to…"

"You won't be. Taking the two of you to dinner is the least I can do after all of your help today. Please Cissa, join us."

For a few seconds he thought that she was going to decline again but then she nodded. "We'd love to. Where are we taking these things?"

"I've accepted a position at Hogwarts. Harry and I have an apartment there." With that he slipped his packages into his pocket, took hold of Harry and apparated away.

HPHPHPHPHP

Cot parts strewn around him, Severus leaned against the wall. "Are you sure that there isn't a spell to do this magically?"

Narcissa, who'd been folding Harry's clothing into his drawers, glanced over her shoulder. "No, but if there is I haven't heard of it. Is it really that difficult? The box said 'some simple assembly required'."

Severus rolled his eyes. "The company has put together hundreds; to them it probably is simple." He picked up the instructions. "Attach parts A and B. But what am I supposed to attach them with?"

She gestured to several small bags of screws that had come in the box.

"Which bag? They each have a different number of screws and the instructions give no indication which bag to use at which stage."

"Call the number on the box."

"They'll think I don't know what I'm doing!"

"You don't," she said, smirking.

He glared.

"You'll have to guess then." She closed the drawer she had been filling and headed toward the door. Draco and Harry sat on the floor in the as yet unfurnished sitting room playing with toy animals. Each had their own pile and they didn't seem to be interacting much, but still, it was a good start. They hadn't met until the afternoon before and neither child was used to having playmates. Satisfied that they were okay, she stepped back into Harry's room with a stack of his new robes over one arm, hangers held in the opposite hand.

Severus had guessed correctly and was now trying to attach the third piece.

"Merlin, finally," he said nearly an hour later.

Narcissa grinned and picked up a stack of cloth lying on the dresser. "Now you get to make it up."

He shook out the first piece of material, frowning. "Cissa?"

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"How does it go on?"

She chuckled. "It's called a bumper." She put it on and then reached for the next piece and then the next, finally turning to look at him when she had finished.

He rolled his eyes. "Muggles make everything so complicated."

She leaned against the wall. "It's nearly lunch time. Do you want me to ask the kitchen to send something up? Or we could go to the Great Hall?"

Severus sighed. "I know I'm going to have to make an appearance in the Great Hall soon; Albus is already asking when I'd prefer for him to introduce me."

"You'd like to wait as long as possible," she guessed.

"Harry is doing better than I expected, I think better than anyone expected, acclimating to a new environment and new people. I don't want to overwhelm him with too much, too quickly. The first night he was here he cried himself to sleep. Last night he asked for Lily and James but accepted it when I told him that they aren't here but I'm going to care for him."

"And you don't want a setback?"

"Merlin, no!" He ran a hand through his hair, pacing toward the opposite side of the room. "His tears… I can't explain what his tears do to me."

Narcissa smiled softly. "You don't need to; Draco's tears do the same to me. Shall I send down to the kitchen for something?"

"Yes, please." He looked toward the boxes stacked neatly against the wall, again running his hand through his hair.

"I'd go with the high chair," she suggested as she moved toward the door.

Hours later Severus sank down onto the floor of his sitting room.

Narcissa, who sat between two pallets on the floor, gently stroking the backs of both sleeping children, smiled at him. "All done?" she whispered.

He nodded.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?"

This time his nod was vehement. "I'm never doing this again."

She grinned. "I guess, eventually, I'll have to warn your wife that you said that."

"That will be a difficult feat to accomplish. I'll never marry." At her surprised look, he went on, "My parents' marriage, yours and Lucius', Lily and James…. Why would I want that?"

"My marriage wasn't pleasant."

He scowled. "After what you experienced with Lucius I wouldn't think you'd even want to say the word."

Her hands stilled on the boys' backs and she stared at the wall ahead of her. "I married him only because I was told to do so. He married me because a merger between our families was a good idea. A marriage between two people who care for each other would be different. Lucius…" She swallowed hard, looking down at Draco. "He didn't care for anyone but himself."

"Lily and James cared for each other."

She hesitated. "You know that I was never close to either of them. I really don't know what kind of a marriage they had. I guess I just can't see how a marriage could really be happy with such a large secret being kept." She looked up, meeting his gaze again. "I have to believe that a marriage based on love and honesty would be different."

He chuckled. "Such a romantic Cissa. But then even at Hogwarts you always were." She'd been a year behind him at Hogwarts, his little sister from the first moment he met her, and the sweetest girl in Slytherin. Even when he and Lucius had been at the peak of their friendship, he hadn't understood why Narcissa's parents were insisting on matching her with Lucius. "I'm afraid that I can't share your naivety. I just hope that should you be idealistic enough to marry again, you choose more wisely than your parents did." He stood. "I'll order us something for supper."

As they waited for their meal, she busied herself packing Draco's belongings back into his bag and taking the toys the boys had played with back into Harry's room.

"When will you start work?" she asked as the two of them sat down to eat. She'd fed the boys before they fell asleep.

"Albus and I agreed on the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow morning I have a meeting with Professor Slughorn to find out exactly what my duties will be."

"You'll be free in the afternoon?"

"I should be." He took a sip of water. "Why?"

She grinned. "With all of the times you tutored me in potions, I thought I'd return the favor. Come over tomorrow afternoon and I'll show you how to make rash ointment and teething gel."

"Teething gel? Harry eats so I assumed that he had his teeth." He glanced toward the children. "In fact, I've seen his teeth."

Narcissa laughed. "Of course he has some of his baby teeth. So does Draco. Neither boy has all of his teeth. Trust me, when Harry starts teething again you're going to want teething gel on hand. _Plenty _of teething gel." She laughed again at Severus' wide eyed expression. Perhaps it wasn't kind to stress it so but freaking him out was amusing. He was normally so unflappable.

"Harry and I will come over tomorrow afternoon then. What ingredients should I bring?"

She waved her hand. "You know that Lucius kept his lab well stocked. We have everything we will need. Just bring Harry and his nappy bag."

He nodded before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do with Harry while you're working?"

"I'll have him with me during lesson planning and grading. He can play quietly near me. I'm not quite sure yet what I'm going to do during class time. Some of the potions we'll be making are too volatile for me to be comfortable having Harry in the room while students are preparing them. I also am afraid that he'd be a distraction." He took a bite of his sandwich. "Albus said that I can have an elf stay up here with Harry but I'm not sure with all that Harry has been through that I'm comfortable with that for long periods of time."

Narcissa shook her head. "He needs human interaction and bonding time."

"Minerva suggested looking at a few of the older girls' schedules and preparing mine with Professor Slughorn accordingly so that I am teaching when one of them has free time to stay with Harry."

"That isn't a horrible idea," she mused. "I would definitely speak with a couple of the girls she's suggested. I assume she did suggest specific girls?" At his nod, she went on, "Interacting with the students would be good for him. I'm not sure that I would leave him with them during all of your classes though. There is only so much stability and structure that a teenager can provide."

He sighed. "I've thought of all of that but I'm not sure that I have any other choice."

"You could bring Harry to me each morning and then pick him up when you're done teaching."

Before she'd finished talking, he was shaking his head. "You have been a great help the last couple of days. I appreciate it very much. I won't take advantage of you and your generosity. You and Draco have had drastic changes in your own lives."

"I offered, remember? It would be good for both boys." She paused. "And for me as well. I've never been free to make my own choices. What I did with my day and who I spent it with were always decided for me. You can't know how good it feels to finally be free to make those choices for myself and for my son."

Severus swallowed as she flipped a lock of hair out of her face and grinned. Here was a brief glimpse of the girl Narcissa had occasionally slipped and let free during her days at Hogwarts, the carefree, happy girl that her parents and Lucius had done everything in their power to lock away.

"If the choices that I make are the opposite of the ones Lucius would have made for me, all the better." She laid her fork down and met Severus' gaze. "I've been doing a lot of thinking the last couple of days. I've never before given much thought to what I wanted to do or be. I was to be a wife and a mother, period. Now, with only Draco to care for, I'm going to have so much idle time, and then, eventually he'll go away to school and all of my time will be idle."

"There is the company. You and Draco are the last living Malfoys; it is yours to do with as you please."

"Yes. I considered trying to run the company myself, or at least taking on a vice-presidential position for now while I learn more. It isn't something I'm interested in, really." She smirked. "Though it would have been fun to see all of those stuff shirts' expressions when they heard the news. I think that I am going to take a seat on the board. I'll let the board decide on a new CEO. I've also been spending a lot of time thinking about the mansion; it is so large for just two people."

"Are you considering selling?"

"I did, briefly," she admitted. "It wouldn't be fair to Draco. That house has been in the Malfoy family for generations. I'm not going to be the one to change that. I am, however going to fill it with people, with laughter, with happiness. I'm going to start a preschool, and possibly a grade school later on. Currently parents only have two choices for education before Hogwarts; muggle school or the mother can teach at home. This will present the families with a third option as well as providing Draco with playmates and me with something to focus on."

"I did hear a few of the wives complaining at social gatherings," Severus mused. "I think that your idea could prove beneficial to all, including this school. Not every student who comes here is ready to do so."

"I remember the slow readers who started with me. A few only made it past their first year because of private tutoring from staff members."

"Every year has a few of those students. Dumbledore has already advised me on a few current students the staff is trying to help catch up. Some parents just can't spare the time away from shopping or quiddich to teach their child to read and do sums."

"Now they won't have to; they can enroll the child with me while mom spends her days shopping." She glanced toward the sleeping toddlers. "It's going to be a little while before I'm ready to officially begin but I would love for Harry to be my first student. Well, besides Draco." For a moment he appeared ready to continue arguing, but finally he nodded. She grinned. "Good. You'll be by tomorrow for your lesson in baby potions?" Again he nodded. She stood. "We'll discuss it in more detail tomorrow then. For now I'll get Draco to bed and leave you to do the same with Harry."

"Cissa," he called as she moved toward the boys.

She lifted Draco to her shoulder, quietly shushing him as he murmured in his sleep, before turning back to face Severus.

Severus stood against the table, one hip resting on it, and a hand tucked in the opposite pocket. His other hand combed through his hair as he watched her. Finally after several seconds, he spoke softly. "Thank you, for everything."

With one last nod, she slipped through the door.

Severus moved toward a window overlooking the grounds. After several minutes he saw Narcissa, Draco cradled against her, moving toward the gate, and smiled.

HPHPHPHPHP


	2. Chapter 2

Unveiling the Past (2\?)

Disclaimer: Not mine, no matter how much I wish it were so.

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. I know it was a long time between posts but hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!

Huge thanks to lady-pumpkin-pie for continuing to beta this story!

'''''''''''''''''''''

1981

''''''''''''''''''''

"One, two, three…" Narcissa counted silently. She stood just outside the door to the kitchens, listening as Lucy and another elf spoke.

"Lucy knows that Master Draco is becoming spoiled."

The other elf made a tsking sound. "Master would not be happy."

"Master says child needs to stay in nursery with Lucy, not spend all his time with Mistress. He is on a schedule." The elf shuddered. "Mistress brought him back with muggle toys yesterday. Lucy put the toys away, Mistress says, but Lucy does not want to touch _muggle _things. Master does not like muggle things. Lucy does not like muggle things. Draco should not like muggle things."

Taking a deep breath, Narcissa stepped through the door, glaring at the two wide-eyed house elves.

"Muffy doing dishes." Before Narcissa could respond the elf had turned toward the sink and hot water was running. She'd deal with Muffy later, she decided, for now Lucy needed her full attention. "Where is my son?"

"Master Draco is napping."

"I believe that your job is to stay in the nursery with Draco whenever he is there, whether he is sleeping or not."

"Lucy will go now."

"No."

The elf's eyes got even wider.

"A few days ago I informed Dobby that Lucius is no longer with us. I asked him to share that information with the rest of the staff. Did he do as I asked?"

"Yes Mistress."

"I am fairly certain that in the last days other info would have been passed among you. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Lucy answered after a brief hesitation.

"I assumed as much. You and every other elf in this house," and probably in England, she added silently, "know of my husband's death and the circumstances surrounding it."

This time Lucy said nothing, just stood before her, unblinking.

"Draco is now solely my concern. The toys he plays with, the clothes he wears, the food he eats, and the schedule that he keeps are up to me and me alone. I do not want to hear another word of criticism of my parenting or the decisions that I make. Am I clear?" For several seconds Lucy did not respond and Narcissa wondered if the elf was actually going to argue, but finally Lucy gave a brief nod. "Master Draco will wake soon. Lucy needs to go check on him."

"You may go."

With a quick pop, Lucy was gone. Narcissa stepped out of the kitchen and slowly made her way back toward Lucius' study. She'd made headway there, though there was still much to be done.

There was much to be done everywhere, trying to rid this house of Lucius and his influence. Most of his personal items had either been removed from the premises or locked in the attic, yet she still felt her spine stiffen when she stepped into certain rooms. The furniture, books, art, practically everything in the house reminded her of him. The bedding in his room still smelled of him.

Dobby and Meggy were doing all that they could to help her be rid of him as quickly as possible, but the majority of the other elves weren't being so cooperative. She'd known that a few of the elves were loyal to him and would have issues with the changes she was making but she'd underestimated them. This was going to be a much bigger problem than she'd anticipated.

She sank down onto the floor beside the desk and turned toward the filing cabinet behind it, opening the lowest drawer, the only one she hadn't yet sorted through. Within moments she was lost in the stacks of papers surrounding her.

A soft knock alerted her seconds before Dobby stepped through the slightly ajar door.

She was suddenly aware of the aching muscles in her back. Rolling her shoulders forward and arching her back, she smiled questioningly.

"Dobby is sorry to disturb you. Severus Snape has arrived with a child. He says Mistress is expecting them."

Startled, she glanced toward the clock, surprised to see that she had been working for nearly three hours. "Thank you for letting me know Dobby. Show them to the sitting room please. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Dobby will tell him."

Not for the first time, she cursed Lucius' wards against appareting within the house. She'd have to add that to her list of things to change, she thought as she quickly mounted the stairs. Meggy wasn't in sight and there was no time to call for her so she went to the closet herself and pulled out a brightly colored robe. Moments later she was tying her hair back as she hurried toward Draco's room, hoping that Lucy had the child ready as she'd been asked to earlier.

Draco sat at a table, dressed in the outfit she'd chosen for him earlier, coloring while Lucy folded clothing into a drawer. At the sound of her footsteps both child and elf looked up. Draco jumped from his seat and ran to her. She caught him in her arms and turned to Lucy. "The bag?"

The elf gestured toward a bag lying beside the table.

Narcissa shifted Draco to one hip and picked up the bag, slinging it across the opposite shoulder. "Thank you. I'll have him for the remainder of the day. He'll be back around bedtime."

Lucy gave a stiff nod as Narcissa turned. "I have a surprise for you."

"Prize?"

"No, surprise."

"Sir prize?"

Narcissa laughed and said the word again.

"'Ut sur prise?"

She leaned forward to kiss his baby soft cheek. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you what it was ahead of time, would it? Were you good for Lucy after your nap?"

He nodded, grinning. "Daco good."

She kissed his other cheek. "I'm so proud of you. Mommy loves you, did you know that?"

He nodded again and kissed her cheek.

In the sitting room Severus had taken his usual seat, Harry cuddled on his lap.

She took the chair across from them, settling Draco on her knees. Her eyes searched over both of them. They looked exhausted. Severus had circles starting to form under his eyes and Harry's eyelids were so heavy he could barely keep them open. Both of Harry's hands clutched onto Sev's robes so tightly that his small fists were turning white.

"Good afternoon Harry," she said softly.

He met her gaze for a few seconds before again laying his head against his father's chest. "Hi." His voice was so soft it was barely audible.

She raised her gaze toward Severus' and searched for something to say. Before she could come up with anything, a soft pop announced Dobby's presence. In his hands he held a tray of biscuits, tea, and milk. He silently and efficiently went about the task of serving and then was gone.

Once both boys were settled on the floor next to the coffee table, Narcissa turned back to Severus.

He sighed.

"Long night?"

"I didn't think he was ever going to fall asleep and then once he did, it only lasted about a half-hour."

"Nightmares?"

He nodded. "At least I think that is what it was. He can't tell me and I'm afraid of using legilimency on one so young. His mind is still so fragile." He ran his hand through his hair, his eyes focused on his son. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy on him. His whole life decimated in just a few minutes, right in front of his eyes. What I didn't expect was the impact all of this would have on me."

She laughed. "The sleepless nights? Get used to that. It's just a part of parenting; after he's over the nightmares he'll start teething again and once he's older there will be illnesses and then breakups that keep him up."

He winced. "I hadn't even thought of that. It isn't so much the staying up with him; that I am more than willing to do." He hesitated, searching for the right words to describe how he felt. "It's the inability to do anything for him. Nothing that I do seems to give him any comfort when he is like that."

Narcissa looked toward the boys. Both knelt next to the coffee table, a biscuit clutched in each hand. Draco was intent on his treats, taking a bite out of the biscuit in one hand then moving on to the biscuit in the other hand. Harry would nibble at a biscuit and then shoot a quick glance at Severus, as if to assure himself that the man was still there.

Taking a sip of her tea, she turned back to Severus. "I think you are underestimating your effect on Harry. The child that I see is not indifferent to you." He opened his mouth to object but she went on before he could. "I'm sure that he is confused. The only caregivers he has known are gone and in their place is a man that he had never before met. But he is very quickly learning that he can depend on you. He is already very attached to you." He shook his head in denial, but again, before he could speak, she did. "Watch him Sev, for just a couple of minutes, please."

I have watched him, he wanted to say. For hours I've watched him. During the brief snatches he was able to sleep, I watched him. But when she spoke in that tone of voice, so soft and gentle, as if whatever it was she was asking for meant everything to her, it was impossible for him to say no.

As he turned his head, his gaze met that of his son. Even now the child looked exhausted. Exhausted, and yet strangely unable to sleep. The first couple of nights they had been together, Harry had slept well once he had fallen asleep. It was waking up that had been difficult for him. His naps had gone similarly. That was why last night had been so surprising. It was almost as if Harry had been expecting that going to sleep would change things, that when he awoke he'd be back in his crib, in his home, with his parents there to care for him and it had finally occurred to him that he was mistaken. Waking up changed nothing. All it did was make him have to acclimate to the information again, and again, and again. By not sleeping, he could actually minimize the pain.

He was sure that he was wrong. A small child could not reason like that. And yet… There was obviously something very special about Harry, that fact was inarguable. Why should it be difficult to imagine that his son could come up with ideas and concepts that other toddlers wouldn't be able to fathom?

Harry put the last bite of the biscuit from his left hand into his mouth. He immediately reached down to pick up another from his plate and then turned to look toward Severus.

Severus swallowed hard as his son's eyes met his. Harry's eyes were so wide and unsure, so confused, and yet so… trusting. A small smile touched his lips almost without him noticing it, until Harry hesitantly returned it.

"You're his anchor Sev," Narcissa said softly. "His whole world was demolished, yes, but he's slowly rebuilding it, with you at its center."

As Harry sent another furtive look his way, Severus nodded. "How do I…" He paused, focusing his gaze on the children as he tried to decide how to put words to the questions circling in his head. _Should _he put words to his questions? He wasn't used to sharing so many of his thoughts. Asking for advice and assistance had never come naturally to him, probably a good thing considering that neither would have been available in his childhood home. But could he afford to not ask the questions, to not express his concerns? Narcissa's childhood had had much in common with his, but nurturing and caring for her son seemed to come easily, instinctively, to her. It always had.

He took a deep breath and started again, "How do I help him?"

Narcissa sat silently for a few moments, watching as Sev stared across the room at his son, his eyes almost unblinking. For one of the first times she'd heard desperation in his voice. In less than a week one small child had accomplished what no one else had ever been able to. Harry had become his life, his entire purpose for being. Oh, Severus had cared for others, he'd cared for Lily, but it had never been an all consuming thing. He and Lily had used each other. They'd both had lonely childhoods, very unhappy childhoods. Neither had made friends easily. From their relationship both Severus and Lily had gotten things that they emotionally needed during a time when they were both starving for affection.

With Harry, Sev was giving without blocking the parts of himself that could be hurt, without protecting himself from emotion. With Harry he was open, he was more himself than he'd ever allowed himself to be, and he was terrified.

Of course she couldn't tell him any of those things. She wasn't a muggle psychiatrist and she didn't want Severus to grab his son and leave. "You are helping him. Just the fact that he is so comfortable with you proves it. Keep doing what you have been doing. Comfort him when he cries, rock him to sleep, sit and hold him."

An image came to her mind, Lucius sitting in this very room with Draco on his lap, several acquaintances surrounding them. The baby had fallen asleep during his father's story and Lucius had shifted the child's position until he'd been cradling him, and had continued entertaining his guests. The guests had eventually left and Lucius had risen, bellowing for Lucy. The elf had barley been in the room before Lucius was tossing Draco at her and striding away, confident that he'd be receiving the investment for his newest business venture.

"Just make sure that he knows that you love him," she whispered. "That he comes first with you."

"First, second, and last."

She forced the image away and a smile to her lips. "Then you are doing all that you can. You aren't your father and you aren't Lucius. You're a wonderful father Sev. You just have to trust yourself." She rose and crossed the room to the table. Both boys had finished their biscuits and were beginning to look bored. Not a good thing, Narcissa knew from experience. She scooped Draco up and spun in a circle with him.

Draco giggled.

Harry stood up, watching Cissa and Draco as she continued to spin.

Narcissa twirled all around the room with Draco before spinning to a slow stop. She set her son down, grinning as he took one wobbly step and plopped down on his nappy clad bottom, giggling the whole time. A sound across the room from her drew her attention and she turned toward it. Severus still occupied his seat and was staring at her, chuckling. Color flooded her face. For a few moments she'd forgotten that she and Draco weren't alone. She forced her gaze away from him, seeking out his son instead. Harry stood a few feet away from her. When he noticed that her attention was on him he took a couple of steps toward her, his arms extended, but he quickly dropped them and stopped. She quickly closed the distance between them and knelt down next to him. "Would you like a turn?"

Harry bit down on his bottom lip and nodded.

Severus sat frozen, his hands clenched on the arms of the chair, fingers digging in to the upholstery. He wasn't going to object, couldn't object. This woman was one of his closest friends, one of the few people he trusted. But his son had been traumatized just a few days ago; he'd been injured enough for there to be a scar.

She stood back up, taking him along with her. "Ready?" At his nod, she gave a quick twirl, watching his expression. A small smile touched his lips. She sped up and the smile broadened.

As she spun around the room he felt his fingers relaxing. The tension in his shoulders, his back, his temples, was easing. And then, for the first time, he heard it. It was low, barely audible, but it was there. Harry was laughing. For the first time since his parents' deaths, he was laughing.

She felt it before she heard it. A slight rumbling in Harry's chest bubbling into bursts of laughter. Soft and low at first but slowly growing steadier, surer, louder. Her eyes sought out Severus', their contact fading in and out as she turned around and around. The shock on his face turned to awe, and finally to excitement. Her breath caught at the transformation. She could feel her energy starting to wane but made herself keep going. The idea of that expression disappearing was almost physically painful. But Harry's laughter was fading and he was starting to squirm so she slowed to a stop close to Severus, and set the child down, one step, two, and he was in his father's arms. She dropped down into a chair and let her eyes close, taking in deep breaths of air.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes again. Both of the children had climbed up into the chair with Severus, one on either side of him. He'd found a storybook somewhere and was quietly reading to them. None of them noticed that she was listening so she leaned back in the recliner, arms folded behind her head and legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles.

His voice was smooth, with a warm, deep cadence to it. The characters, a bunny trying to find out how rainbows are made and her friends, came to life, each with a different voice. Both boys were mesmerized.

They reached the end of the book, and he took a few minutes to go over the colors with the boys, smirking at their mispronunciations. He laid the book aside and set both children on their feet, finally meeting Narcissa's eyes. "Feeling better?"

She nodded and laughed. "I didn't realize how much extra energy a second toddler takes. How parents handle multiples I don't know."

He arched an eyebrow. "You're the woman who wants to start a preschool?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've even questioned my own sanity on that one, but yes, I really do want to do it. Strange as it may sound, I enjoy the constant activity, the messy art projects, the silly songs, and the noisy toys."

Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, much as they had while she'd played with the children. "I can see that. You're good with them."

"So are you," she said with a grin. "I didn't know you were such a fan of children's literature. I always thought you preferred ancient defense books."

He gave a cheeky grin. "There's a lot you don't know about me." Before she could respond, his smile had faded and he was perusing the clock. "It's getting late. I need to be back at the school by supper time. Albus is introducing me to the students this evening."

"I guess we should go down to the lab and get started then," she said, standing. "Neither of the potions we're going to be working on takes long." She gave a rueful smile. "I guess we got a little distracted." She lifted Draco and started toward the door. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He said, moving into step beside her, Harry in his arms. "All four of us needed to be distracted." His arms tightened slightly around Harry. "Once again, I find myself in your debt. Thank you."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Here goes nothing," Severus murmured to himself. He stood just outside the doors to the great hall, Harry in his arms. After taking a final calming breath, he strode into the room, eyes focused toward the head table, barely allowing himself to notice the students scattered around the room.

It was still several minutes to meal time and several staff members hadn't arrived. Minerva and Albus, who were standing a few feet from the table, smiled and beckoned him closer.

"What a handsome boy you are," Minerva said, smiling at Harry. "You look so grown up in that robe."

"And very much like your father," Albus added.

Harry beamed at the praise but clung to Severus when Minerva held her arms out.

Minerva quickly recovered, gesturing around the large room. "What do you think of our Great Hall?"

For the first time, Harry noticed the room. He looked out toward the long tables, now filled with students staring toward him. Quickly he looked away, his eyes going even wider as he took in the charmed ceiling.

Albus chuckled. "Very stimulating room, isn't it my boy?"

"You'll get used to it all in time," Minerva said softly, running a hand through Harry's hair. She met Severus' eyes. "We thought you'd be most comfortable sitting near us."

She started down the table knowing that Severus would follow.

"Thank you," he said, carefully placing Harry in the highchair they'd provided and strapping him in. He took his own seat next to Minerva and finally allowed himself to look out on the room. The student tables were full by now and it seemed as though every one of them was focused on Harry and himself. He could hear the low murmur going across the room as those students who knew who he was explained to the others, all of them wondering about his presence.

Albus stood, waiting until the children quieted before speaking. "I am sure you are all wondering about the presence of two new people at the head table. I'd like to introduce the newest member of our staff, Severus Snape. Professor Snape will be taking some of Professor Slughorn's potions classes. It is my honor to welcome him and his son to Hogwarts. Now, supper is served."

Harry clapped and chortled as food began to appear on the tables. Most of the staff, at first uncomfortable and dismayed by the idea of a baby in their midst, grudgingly smiled.

Severus reached for a fork and knife and began dicing his son's food, noting the incredulity on his co-workers faces. Undoubtedly Albus and Minerva had at least partially explained the situation to the staff. Apparently despite those explanations the others hadn't been prepared. He met Pomona Sprout's gaze and she quickly looked down at her plate. Next he turned his attention to Flitwick. To his surprise the other man didn't look away, didn't even looked embarrassed at being caught staring.

"How old is he?" Filius asked, motioning toward Harry.

"Sixteen months."

"Ah. Such a fun age."

Severus arched an eyebrow.

"I miss my daughter being that young. She grew up so fast."

"I never realized that you had children."

Albus chuckled. "Most of the students never do figure out that we have lives outside of this school. At this age they are very egocentric. It seems natural to them that our entire lives would revolve around educating them."

He'd never really thought about it in those terms but he supposed that he and his classmates _had _felt that way. "I never saw small children around when I was a student."

"Some of us have homes that we return to on our off hours," Filius explained. "The evenings and weekends we aren't on duty. And the floo makes it very convenient for our families to visit us here."

"It's rare for staff families to actually live here," Minerva said.

"We made an exception for you and Harry," Albus said. "Hence the students' surprise." At least part of it, he added silently.

"Everyone will get used to Harry's presence soon enough," Filius said. "It'll be fun having a toddler around."

"Fun!" Harry said, banging his spoon on his tray.

Severus quickly took the spoon and set it out of Harry's reach.

"Poon?" Harry asked.

"Your spoon is for eating, not playing. Are you ready to use it correctly?" For a moment he thought Harry was going to tantrum and was preparing himself to remove his son from the room. But as quickly as the pout started it faded away and Harry nodded, reaching out for the silverware. Severus handed over the spoon and allowed himself a deep breath of relief. He realized that Harry wasn't always going to give in so easily but he would really prefer that their first major issue not be in such a public setting. How would he ever demand respect and obedience from the students if they watched a toddler defy him?

He was concerned about that as it was. The older students weren't all that many years younger than him. Some had been first years during his last year of attendance and others were younger siblings or cousins of his former classmates. He could only imagine the stories that would be told once the students got owls out to their families.

Keeping students whose parents and siblings distrusted him and instructed them to do the same safe in a dangerous class was going to be an interesting exercise. He didn't care if they liked him, if they came to him with their problems and boasted to him of their successes. They would, however, respect his authority on potions. They'd listen to him and obey him. He didn't plan on giving them any other choices.

"Done," Harry said and Severus noticed that the majority of the staff and students had finished with their meals. Most were sitting quietly talking, waiting to be dismissed. As a staff member he wasn't required to wait. He took out a wet wipe, a suggestion of Narcissa's, and wiped the child's hands and face, removed his bib, then lifted Harry from the high chair. With a quick nod to Albus, he strode from the room and toward the stairs to his quarters.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"Nappies, wipes, powder, rash cream, blanket. What am I forgetting?"

Harry grinned through the porridge coating his face and then turned his attention back to his breakfast.

Severus sighed. "A lot of help you are. Didn't your mom and da…" He broke off mid sentence, unsure of how to go on. Referring to James as Harry's dad or father wasn't an option for him, yet that was the term the child had known the other man by. He didn't want to confuse his son but that word, in that context, tasted as bitter as the vilest medicinal potion. "I'm sure your mommy took you on outings," he said instead. "What did she pack for an all day excursion?" He waited a few seconds. "Not feeling helpful this morning? I guess I'll have to muddle through." Just as I have been the last several days, he added silently. Wasn't this supposed to get easier?

He dropped the nappy bag down by the door to his rooms and then went back to Harry, who had apparently tired of smearing himself with porridge and had turned his attention to covering the highchair in the stuff. After spending several seconds wondering how he was going to remove Harry from the chair and get him to the bathroom without messing up his own robes he finally gave up. "Remind me tomorrow to feed you before I dress myself."

Finally they were both clean and dressed for the day. Severus was glad that he'd left extra time this morning. Being late to his first class as a teacher would not be a positive thing. Not when he planned on being a stickler for attendance and punctuality. He could remember the discussions during his own days as a student. He and his classmates had decided very early on which professors certain things could be pulled on. Once a teacher had a reputation for allowing something, it was nearly impossible to reverse it. He was going to begin as he meant to continue.

His quarters were in a wing of the castle reserved for staff. It was very quiet this time of morning. Almost all of the adults were either in the Great Hall for breakfast or in their classrooms doing last minute lesson plan prep. As soon as he stepped out onto the staircase, the quiet was shattered. Students bustled in every direction – some toward breakfast, others up to their rooms, still others toward the library for last minute test preparation. Chatter and giggles filled the halls. As he and Harry passed, the children stared, still openly curious.

Outside, he headed quickly toward the gates and seconds later was on Narcissa's doorstep. Before he could even raise his hand to knock, the door flew open.

"Good morning."

He couldn't help but smile. "You're cheerful this morning."

She shrugged. "I guess I am. Draco and I have both been looking forward to today. I have some activities planned. Nothing fancy, but it should be fun."

"I'm sure Harry will have a wonderful time." He glanced at the bag slung over his shoulder. "I think I brought everything he's going to need but if…"

"If you didn't, it'll be fine." She grinned and reached for Harry. "You're forgetting that I have a son the same age. I have everything here that either of them could possibly need." She took the bag. "Now, you need to get to work. We'll be fine."

"I'll be back at three." And he was gone.

"Shall we go find Draco?" After Harry had nodded she continued, "I left him finishing his breakfast." She mounted the steps toward the nursery. "We're all going to play with clay this morning. Have you ever played with clay? No, well Draco loves clay. I think you will too. You can make something to show daddy."

Lucy had cleaned up breakfast and dressed Draco, who was now sitting on the floor playing with a tub of toy dragons. When he heard footsteps, Draco looked up. His face lit up when he saw Harry. He abandoned the toys to run to his friend.

While the two boys babbled, Narcissa went to a high shelf and began setting out the supplies they were going to need. "Lucy?"

"Yes Mistress?"

"I'm going to be spending the morning with the boys. I want you to go help in the kitchen. After lunch you will come sit with the children while they nap."

Resentment filled the elf's eyes but to Narcissa's relief, Lucy didn't argue.

With a last glance at the table to make sure everything was out, she turned back to the boys. "What should we make first?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"5…4… 3… 2… 1."

The door slowly opened and Severus turned toward it from the clock. The first two students stepped into the room. Third years, both from Hufflepuff. They stood in the doorway staring at him until a small cluster of students had formed behind them.

Severus impatiently rounded his desk watching as the children's eyes widened. He pointed toward a desk and a child behind the first two boys gave one of them a push. Within seconds all of the children had rushed to find seats.

This class was going to go much smoother than his first class of the day had. He'd begun with 6th year Slytherin and Griffindor. The teenagers had been mouthy and full of attitude. Before the session was over he'd removed hundreds of points between the two houses. They'd be more compliant two days from now when he met with them again.

Even without the uniforms he would have been able to separate the Ravenclaws from the Hufflepuffs. Both groups were curious about him and both were more circumspect about it than the Slytherins and Griffindors. But while the Ravenclaws openly analyzed him, the Hufflepuffs only studied him when they thought they weren't being noticed. He could see the wheels turning in Ravelclaw brains as they tried to fit him into a mold. He rolled his eyes. Very soon they would see how impossible that would be.

Another glance at the clock. 30 seconds until class was to begin. He looked down at the list of students on his desk, rapidly counting the names and then the bodies in the room. Three students still unaccounted for. Better than the five from his last class.

At precisely ten o'clock he began calling out names from the list. He circled the names no one had responded to, two from Hufflepuff and one from Ravenclaw. "Three of your peers have apparently decided that my class is unnecessary. I would suggest that you not come to the same conclusion. When you see your friends you may relate to them that they have each lost fifty points for their house. In addition, a foot long parchment on the importance of regular attendance is due from each of you at our next class. Your absent friends will bring a three foot parchment."

A girl from Ravenclaw leaned over to whisper to a classmate. "The importance of attendance? What a waste of time. We're here. Obviously we've figured it out."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "He's new. He probably couldn't think of a more appropriate assignment."

"Miss Carlton. Miss Andrus. Would you like to share with the class?"

Both girls paled, eyes widening.

Patricia Carlton shook her head before lowering her gaze to the top of her table.

"No sir," Elizabeth Andrus said.

He arched an eyebrow. "Really? Your conversation sounded so _entertaining_."

"I'm sorry Professor. We were just commenting on how disrespectful it was of our classmates to miss today. To you and to us. It sets a horrible first impression of our class," Elizabeth said.

Fast talker, Severus thought, fighting to hold back his smirk. Too bad for her that he was a legilimens. He'd heard every word the two had said but he slipped into her mind to double check that he hadn't misheard. As he expected, he hadn't.

"Miss Andrus, regardless of topic speaking during a lecture is disrespectful and uncalled for. Conversations during class will only be tolerated between partners preparing a potion together. Twenty points each from your house for disrespect and another twenty Miss Andrus for dishonesty. Do not underestimate my senses."

She opened her mouth, ready to argue, but a quick glance at her friend, who was shaking her head in discouragement, had the girl clamping her mouth shut. Apparently there was more wisdom within her than first appearances would indicate, Severus thought.

"Open your book to page 207. You will each read a paragraph of the text aloud. Mr. Spencer, you may begin."

As the boy began reading, Severus leaned back against the desk silently observing. Periodically he'd throw out a question in between students. By the time the last student had read, his role sheet was filled with notes. Continuing his lesson plans for this class, and meeting their individual needs, would be much easier now.

With a minute of class time remaining, he reminded them about the essay he'd assigned and dismissed them.

He sank into his desk chair. "Three classes remaining."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"One more bite Draco."

The little one shook his head.

Narcissa sighed. "So stubborn this morning." She offered him another spoonful of omelet.

He turned his head away and then swung back to glare at her.

The spoon clattered to the table. That expression… So like… "Lucius," she whispered. It had been three weeks. Three amazing weeks of freedom, discovery, even some fun. During that time it had become easier and easier to forget that Lucius had ever existed for longer and longer periods of time. Draco was hers and hers alone.

But Lucius had existed and he had contributed to Draco. His genes were imprinted on the child. Not solely in looks but in personality and character as well. No matter how hard she tried, she'd never be able to erase the Malfoy from within her son.

She shook her head. It didn't matter. Lucius was gone. His influence would be confined to genetics. She'd overcome it. _They'_ _d _overcome it. "We have to," she said softly.

Picking up the spoon and plate, she stood. She walked both over to the small kitchenette in the corner of the nursery and then returned to Draco. "I guess you aren't hungry this morning. We'll try again at snack time. What would you like to wear today?"

At the dresser she took out a shirt covered with dancing dragons and another depicting a quidditch player in pursuit of the golden snitch, along with a pair of pants that would go with either. She returned to Draco, a shirt held in each hand.

Draco chortled. "Get nitch!"

The player triumphantly caught the snitch and Draco cheered.

Narcissa smiled. "The quidditch shirt it is." She sent the other shirt back to the drawer and lifted her son onto his changing table.

She was strapping him into his double pram in the entrance hall when the knock sounded at the door. Grinning she took the few necessary steps to pull it open. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Severus replied.

"Cissy!" Harry shouted, lunging toward her.

She caught him, dropping a kiss to his cheek. "There's my favorite brown haired boy. Do you know what we're going to do today?" After he'd shaken his head no, she continued. "We're going to go for a walk and play in the park for a while. Maybe we'll find a sweet shop." She slid him into the seat in front of Draco.

Severus set the nappy bag on the side table and leaned against the door jamb while she buckled Harry in. "You're really enjoying this," he mused.

She looked up at him, startled for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

He arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am." She shrugged. "I knew I'd have some fun with it. I'd been so bored since my marriage. Really since my graduation from Hogwarts. But I had no idea that I'd love it this much."

When this had first begun he'd thought that she would tire of the arrangement before a week had passed but most likely within a couple of days. Today ended the second week. With each day, she'd come more alive. Shone more.

The boys too were blossoming. Both were coming up with new words every day. Their favorite game had become wandering around a room labeling objects, grinning proudly when they got the pronunciation right. Harry had even surprised him that morning by counting his banana chunks to three.

Narcissa had new activities planned each day when he arrived; art projects, games, toys she called "manipulatives", finger rhymes and songs. He didn't know how she handled it. Hours alone with toddlers would drive him insane but she thrived.

"Do you have plans for this evening?" Even he wasn't quite sure where the question had come from.

Narcissa froze in the middle of storing the two nappy bags at the bottom of the pram. "No. Why?"

"Today marks the end of my second week teaching at Hogwarts and yours with the boys. I'd like to take you out to celebrate."

"I… What time should Draco and I be ready?"

"I'll pick Harry up as usual at three." He paused, wondering if he had time to arrange it. "Why don't I take Harry and Draco both back with me at four? I'll get one of the girls Minerva recommended to stay with them this evening while we go out." The startled expression on her face made him wonder if he'd overstepped. Arranging childcare for her son wasn't really his place but then why shouldn't they utilize the same babysitter and save some time?

"If you're sure… but I could bring him by a little later."

Severus shook his head firmly. "You've been caring for them both every day. I can manage a few hours. You deserve a bit of a break. I'll return for you at seven?"

"Yes, that's fine."

He nodded. "Good. I'll see you all this afternoon." He apparated away, leaving Narcissa to wonder what had just happened. Certainly not anything she'd expected. And judging by the expression on Sev's face when he'd first asked about her plans, nothing he'd expected either.

Very un-Sev, she thought with a chuckle. In all the years she'd known him she could only think of a few times he'd done something without careful thought and consideration. Harry's conception came to mind and she quickly banished the thought.

"I'm making too much of this," she said, pushing the boys out the door. They were friends. Friends went out together on occasion. Friends celebrated victories, holidays, birthdays together and commiserated defeat together. "Friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

During the last few weeks, he and Harry had lost much of their appeal to the student body. Seeing them about campus had become too common place for it to attract much attention. Most of the students either ignored them both or smiled and waved at Harry while ignoring their professor.

When the front doors of the castle opened and he stepped through them, Harry on one hip and Draco on the other, nappy bags shrunk and tucked into a pocket, the students did a double take. The unsmiling, strict professor they were all coming to loath in class seemed to collect babies as if they were strays during his spare time. The whispered idea caused several of the girls to giggle, earning them a glare from the man in question.

"Well hello there."

Severus suppressed a sigh. He'd hoped to make it to his rooms as quickly as possible, not get caught several feet from the stairs by the head master.

"Dummle," Harry said, clapping his hands together.

Draco regarded the stranger somberly, his eyes seeming to take in every unfamiliar inch of the man, lingering distrustfully on the beard.

From his pocket Dumbledore produced two lemon drops. Harry took his eagerly while Draco stared at his candy for a few seconds before looking up at Severus questioningly.

"It's fine Draco. You may eat it."

"Draco," Dumbledore repeated. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes." He would have been content to leave it at that and adjourn to his apartment with the children but the older man kept his eyes trained on him, waiting for him to go on with infinite patience. "Narcissa has been watching Harry for me during classes. I decided to return the favor this afternoon."

"Ah. I wondered where you were taking him every day."

And managed not to ask, how shocking, Severus thought dryly.

"I heard that Melinda Abernathy is going to be looking after Harry this evening."

"Yes," Severus agreed. "She'll have both boys in my rooms." He watched as Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth and then used it to make funny faces for the boys, apparently having decided to again wait for Severus to divulge more information. This time it wasn't going to work, he decided, holding in his smirk. "I'll make sure I'm back in time for her to make Prefect curfew. And now, if you'll excuse me, the boys are starting to get heavy. Have a good evening."

For a moment Dumbledore looked startled at the evasion but he recovered quickly. "Of course, of course. You as well." He handed each child one more piece of candy and then stood back in bemusement as Severus mounted the stairs.

Severus set the children down on the floor in the main room, enlarged their bags and set them aside, and retrieved a bag of building blocks from Harry's room. Then, while the children played, he sat at the desk in the corner to do some grading. If the papers some of the students seemed to believe he would accept were any indication, Slughorn had become lax on his grading since Severus' own days as a student. By the next year, when he completely took over from the older professor, the students would have hopefully received the message, he thought as he added another paper to the return pile. Laziness wasn't an option. If a paper wasn't up to standard it would be returned to be rewritten.

A soft pop sounded and he set his quill down.

"Is Master ready for boys' supper?" an elf asked.

Severus glanced at the clock, surprised to find that nearly two hours had passed. "Yes." With another pop the elf was gone. Severus helped the children put the blocks away and then lifted Harry into his highchair. He quickly transfigured an adult dining chair into a highchair and set Draco in it.

The elf returned and began serving the two children, carefully dicing their food into manageable chunks while Severus slipped into his bedroom to change.

He cleared the desk top and locked all of the papers in a drawer while the boys ate. Seventh year potions was still taught by Slughorn. He, Slughorn, and Dumbledore had all felt that it was best that way. He had still been in school himself when they'd started and some of them may have had issues with respecting him as a teacher for that reason.

Melinda had come highly recommended by Minerva. She was a Ravenclaw, one of the top students in the school, and according to Minerva was the eldest of six kids and incredibly sweet. He'd spent the weeks since the suggestion observing the girl. He'd seen and heard nothing to concern him.

Still, it was best to err on the side of caution. While Melinda wouldn't have been able to tamper with her own assignments or that of her classmates, she did have siblings in the younger grades and those siblings had friends. Best to make sure there was no opportunity for interference or accusations of interference.

That task completed, he dug Draco's pajamas out of his nappy bag and retrieved Harry's from the nursery. By the time Minerva knocked on his door, Melinda in tow, both boys had been wiped down, had their nappies changed, pajamas put on, and were sitting together on the sofa playing with stuffed toys.

"Minerva, thank you for showing Miss Abernathy up."

Minerva nodded. "Have a nice evening out." She turned to the girl. "If you need anything call for an elf. If they can't assist you they'll get myself or Madam Pomfrey."

Severus introduced the two boys to the teenager and then gestured toward the table. "I've laid out a book for you to read to the boys. After the story, put them both down in the crib in the nursery." He showed her around the nursery, making sure she knew where everything she might need was. "I'll be back before curfew." He waved his hand toward the small kitchenette. "Feel free to help yourself to a snack. Do your homework or whatever. The boys are exhausted and should settle without giving you any trouble."

"Yes, sir."

He quickly said goodbye to the children, clenching his left hand into his robes as Harry's bottom lip began to tremble. A last pat to each of their heads and he was out the door. He paused for a moment as Harry's wail filled the air. Should he go back inside?

"No."

He spun around, finally noticing Minerva standing a few feet away.

She smiled softly. "It's difficult leaving your child with a new sitter, especially one you don't know well but going back inside will just make matters worse." At his startled expression her smile widened. "Your indecision was written all over your face. Harry will be fine. I'll check in on them in a little while and Melinda will call for me if she feels that she needs help." She paused. Harry's crying was already quieting and relief at that realization was apparent on Severus' face. "They'll be fine," she said again.

He looked once more at the door and then back at Minerva. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now, go and have a wonderful evening."

Several minutes later Severus stood on the doorstep of Malfoy Manor. An elf opened the door and motioned him inside, then led him into the sitting room. He glanced around, noticing for the first time that the room had been changed at some point during the last few weeks. All of the furniture he remembered, pieces passed down through generations of Malfoys, had been removed. In their place were more modern furnishings. The new draperies were brighter as was the rug. The photos that had been displayed, mostly Lucius through the years, were also gone; their places taken by cooing pictures of Draco, and to Severus' surprise a few of Harry. A large toy box monopolized one corner of the room, toys neatly arranged in and around it.

"What do you think?"

He spun toward the doorway, ready to tell her how much friendlier and more inviting the room was now, but found himself staring mutely instead. Narcissa wore a black muggle style dress that, while perfectly modest, hugged her body in all the right places. She'd swept her long blond hair up at the nape of her neck, allowing just a few tendrils to escape to flow softly around her face.

Narcissa grinned at Severus' stunned expression. Obviously the time she'd spent this afternoon had been worth it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually cared what someone thought of her appearance. This dress had been purchased to wear to dinner with Lucius not long after their marriage. He hadn't appreciated it nearly as much as Severus apparently did. "Like it?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment. The room or the dress? "You look wonderful," he finally said. He waved his hand to encompass the room. "I like the changes you made." He especially liked the fact that Lucius and his parents would turn over in their graves if they could see it.

Narcissa felt her cheeks warming at the complement and quickly gestured behind her, toward the rest of the house, hoping he wouldn't notice. "This room and the study were the first but I'll be redecorating the whole house in the next few months."

He smirked at her diversionary tactics. Narcissa was clearly not very comfortable with complements. But then, she probably hadn't gotten many, not with the life she'd led thus far. "Good. It's past time," he said. "Shall we go? Our reservations are for eight."

She nodded. "Meggy?"

The elf popped into the room with a shawl and purse. Narcissa smiled her thanks and the elf was gone.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously. Earlier, when he'd picked up the boys, he'd asked her to dress muggle but wouldn't say more than that.

"There's an Italian place in London I like to go to occasionally. It's small and a bit hidden but the food is wonderful." A few months before, after a particularly grueling meeting with the dark lord, he'd even briefly contemplated adopting the muggle lifestyle, moving to London, and becoming a chef.

"Hidden restaurants often have the best food," Cissa agreed, taking Severus' arm so he could apparate them to the place.

"Two weeks," she said after they'd been seated and their drink order had been taken. "It's gone so quickly."

He nodded. "The last three have sped by."

"Harry seems to be doing much better."

"He's adjusted well. We'll continue his weekly visits with Madam Pomfrey for the next couple of months but she feels that it's only a precaution. If there were going to be health issues they would have already presented themselves." He paused for a moment, picturing his son. "She has to be correct."

"She is, Severus. Harry is in perfect health. By some miracle he survived the impossible and managed to do so unscathed."

"The ministry has _requested _that I bring Harry to a series of appointments with healers and other experts of their choice."

"They're as baffled as we all are."

"Yes. I'd like answers, probably more than they would, but Harry is a toddler. Despite the improvements, he's still a traumatized child. I don't want to put him through more unnecessary stress." He took a sip of his water. "But what if it is necessary?"

"The Minister and the experts he has selected know how young Harry is, and how fragile. They'll be careful with him. The medi wizard I use for Draco makes checkups fun, tests into games. Would it really hurt to have a second opinion, or even a third? It would give you even more assurance that he is okay."

He nodded slowly, absorbing her words. "If it was Draco you would agree?"

"I would insist on being in the room the entire time, and on having the right to remove him at any point I deemed it necessary, but yes, I would agree," she said. "I might even take Madam Pomfrey or Professor Dumbledore along. It would help put Harry at ease, downplay the situation."

"I'll speak with them both."

Their drinks arrived and they placed their meal orders.

"How is Draco doing," Severus asked.

"Very well."

"No jealousy issues?"

"Some. But less than I expected. There are a few favorite toys that he won't share but besides that he's adjusted very well to having another child in the nursery." She grinned. "I think he's happy to have another child to share Lucy with."

"And Lucius' absence?"

Draco hadn't even noticed his father's absence for nearly a week. When he'd finally asked it had been in response to Narcissa taking him into the study with her. His eyes had gone wide as he'd silently scoured the room, obviously expecting to be chastised at any moment. She'd taken him to the sofa, cuddled him on her lap, and explained that just like Harry's mommy and daddy weren't coming back, neither was his father. "He still doesn't understand," she said. "But it doesn't particularly seem to concern him. He asks more questions about Lucius' things being gone than about Lucius being gone."

"Harry still asks for Lily every morning. I think that he is still convinced that one of these days he'll wake up and she'll be there waiting to have breakfast with him."

"It's difficult, even for adults, to grasp the concept of death. For toddlers… I can't even fathom."

"He doesn't understand that it is permanent and I don't think he really understands that it isn't by choice." He sighed. "That's one of my biggest concerns. What if he feels abandoned? In a few years those kinds of feelings could manifest themselves in so many negative ways."

"Yes," Narcissa said softly. "We've seen the affects of that."

"Just his survival indicates that he's going to be a powerful wizard. That kind of power, coupled with large amounts of negative energy, can be disastrous."

"It can," she agreed. "But that isn't going to happen. Not with Harry. You're missing a few things."

He silently arched an eyebrow.

"Yourself for one thing. Harry has a support system. He has love and guidance. Right now he may be confused by his parents' absence from his life but he still feels secure, because you are providing that security. As he gets older you'll help him sort out his feelings and provide him with more information as he is ready to digest it."

"And if I don't manage to do that?"

"You will. And Severus, you aren't alone. You have a support system too." Before she could stop herself, she reached out, covered his hand with her own.

He looked at their hands, hers lying on top of his near the center of the table; barely, hesitantly, covering his. He'd never been good at this; reaching out to others, or even accepting it when others reached out to him. He'd never liked the feeling it gave him. The rejection he'd received from Lily after opening up to her hadn't helped. But none of this had ever been easy for Cissa either. Not as a child with the parents she'd had, or as an adult married into the Malfoy family. Hurting her, destroying the fragile self worth that she was beginning to build, was not an option.

Linking his fingers with hers he said, "Thank you."

Narcissa swallowed hard and nodded. "How are classes going," she asked after a few moments.

Their food arrived as he began describing some of his more entertaining students.

Later as they walked the block and a half to their apparition point, Narcissa looked up at him. "Now it's my turn to thank you."

He shook his head. "Unnecessary. We both needed an evening away from children. It made sense to spend it together."

"It's what old friends do," she agreed softly.

"The boys will both be asleep by now. Why don't we leave Draco where he is? It's late to disturb him and it saves you trying to get him to fall back asleep. I can bring him home in the morning when I bring Harry over."

She hesitated, trying to think of a reasonable excuse to refuse. Draco had never spent an entire night apart from her but she knew he'd be safe with Severus and would probably be thrilled to wake up with a playmate. "Okay. Thank you."

He left her in her foyer. "I'll see you in the morning."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"'Mas tee," Draco said pointing from the double pram he and Harry occupied.

"Yes, it's a Christmas tree," Narcissa said. She headed toward the elevator to the second level.

Severus walked a few feet behind her, eyeing his surroundings warily. Of all of the places Narcissa could have dragged him for Christmas shopping, she'd chosen a muggle shopping mall. A week and a half before the holiday the place was packed. Shoppers, arms laden with full bags, rushed from one store to the next. Passing by the windows he could see lines to pay that reached nearly to the back of each store.

A huge Christmas tree, easily ten feet tall, stood in the center of the main lobby, covered in bright lights and thousands of ornaments. Smaller trees had been placed in the windows of most of the stores, many decorated according to theme.

He followed Narcissa into a crowded elevator, cringing when the piped music switched to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. The song preceding it had been bad enough. Even as a child he'd detested muggle music. His paternal grandparents had blared it.

"Tain!" Harry yelled as soon as the doors had opened.

"Choo! Choo!" Draco said, lifting his arm up and then pulling it down again, as if imitating a conductor.

Narcissa laughed. "I thought that might catch their attention."

How could it not, Severus wondered. The mall had devoted a large portion of the second floor lobby to a railroad scene. The whole area was fenced with benches on the outside for parents. A wooden shack had been erected and a costumed man stood inside it selling tickets. Next to it a line had formed in front of the gate, which was guarded by another costumed man.

Inside the fence they'd built an elaborate scene. A train moved through what Severus guessed was supposed to be Santa's village at the North Pole. Wooden buildings with painted signs had toys spilling out of them. Wrapped presents were stacked all around and fake snow covered everything.

The train slowed and then stopped and several elves approached it, helping small children out and leading them all to a gate where they could be claimed by their parents. The man at the entry gate opened it and started counting children and ushering them in to the waiting elves.

"I suppose the boys want a ride?" he asked Narcissa.

Both children nodded, practically jumping up and down in the stroller.

"Definitely," Cissa said with a chuckle, already steering the stroller toward the ticket booth.

Several minutes later both boys were buckled into seats on the train and Severus and Narcissa were seated on the bench closest to the exit gate.

"You knew of this before we came here today?"

She nodded, meeting his eyes for a few seconds before turning to stare at the train. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

It was several seconds before she spoke and when she did her voice was very soft, almost inaudible with all of the noise around them. "I know I shouldn't have tricked you into bringing Harry here. It was dishonest and manipulative."

"Narcissa." When she didn't respond he tried again. "Cissa. Look at me."

When she finally did he bit back a curse at the paleness of her face, the frightened look in her eyes. "I'm not Lucius." Her expression didn't change so he said it again, even more firmly than the first time. "I'm not Lucius."

"I know," she whispered, "but…"

"No. I'm not Lucius and I'm not angry with you. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I should have told you about the train."

"Cissa, I knew we were coming to the mall. I knew the children were going to be exposed to muggles and muggle things." He sighed. "Just as I realize that Harry is going to want many of the toys here. Noisy, obnoxious toys. I want my son to grow to be tolerant. If he is taught now that muggles are beneath him and are to be avoided, that won't happen."

"I want that for Draco too."

"But Lucius didn't."

"No. He wouldn't have reacted well to this."

That was an understatement, Severus thought, picturing her expression at the beginning of the conversation. "Never think that you have reason to be afraid of me," he said quietly.

"If you don't like something…"

He interrupted before she could finish. "I'll tell you." He smirked. "Possibly not in the politest way possible but I will tell you."

After a few seconds of searching his face and his eyes she nodded, a faint smile appearing on her face.

"How did you learn of the train?"

"They've been advertising it for months." At his arched eyebrow her smile grew. "I've spent quite a bit of time here in the last few years," she admitted. "It was one place where I could escape without others repeating every word I said, every gesture I made, to Lucius for criticism. When I learned of the train I started trying to think of an excuse to take Draco out and an explanation in case he said something to his house elf."

Not for the first time, Severus wondered how he'd misjudged Lucius for so many years. He'd always known that Lucius was selfish and self serving, even when they were boys in school, but he'd believed that Lucius was harmless. "I'm sorry."

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, Narcissa began to ask what for but the employees began to motion parents forward as the train pulled to a stop. Soon two chattering, giggling, little boys were lunging at herself and Severus and her question was forgotten.

"So lunch in the food court or shopping first?"

"Shopping," Severus said decisively. He'd learned quickly that food was a good diversion for cranky toddlers. He'd also learned that being told no in stores could create cranky toddlers.

Hours later they made their way back to their secluded spot in the parking garage and shrunk the packages hanging from their hands and the stroller. Even with the children with them they'd managed to get quite a bit of Christmas shopping done with one of them staying with the stroller and the other making their purchases. They each took a sleeping child out of the stroller and Severus shrunk it too.

"I'll be doing the wrapping tomorrow, if you'd like to join me."

Severus snorted. "Isn't there a spell for that? Not to mention house elves."

"The fun of Christmas is in doing as much of it as possible yourself."

He rolled his eyes. "You say 'fun', I say 'work'."

"Come now Severus, don't become a Scrooge now. You've done so well! Come tomorrow afternoon. One-ish, so the boys can nap while we wrap." For a moment she was sure he was going to refuse her but he nodded.

"Tomorrow then," she said softly and apparated home.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Fold the paper into a triangle." She demonstrated on her package. "Now again on the other side. Now fold up and tape."

He looked between the two presents. It had taken him five minutes to wrap just one present and his package still looked as if he'd done a sloppy, hasty job. "Are you certain we can't use a spell?"

She shook her head and a few tendrils of white blond hair escaped the bun she wore it in. Pushing at it impatiently she said, "I'm certain. No spells for Christmas. Not this year."

"I had to try," he said with a sigh.

As she reached around to get another of the boxes behind her, the locks she'd just pushed behind her ears fell forward again. She blew them out of her eyes and set the box on the paper.

Severus swallowed hard, his eyes focused on her face, her lips puckered as she unsuccessfully tried to blow her hair out of her face. Before he realized what he was going to do his hand was halfway to her face. Not a good idea, he told himself silently as he smoothed the hair out of the way.

Narcissa's eyes widened, locking on his as he transfigured several pieces of tape into hairpins and gently slid them into her hair.

His hand slid down, knuckles brushing against the lobe of her ear, jaw, and the side of her neck before pulling away. "It should stay now."

"Thank you," she said softly.

Breaking their gaze, he grabbed another present. "If you're sure we can't use spells, we'd better get going or we won't be finished when the boys wake up."

She forced a chuckle. "I'm sure Sev. Besides, you need the practice."

He rolled his eyes. "Why would I need the practice? This isn't something I have to be doing. I'm going to ask Flitwick about a spell before next Christmas."

"Cheater." She put her wrapped package to the side and reached for another box. "I suppose next you'll be looking for a spell to decorate the tree."

"Again, why wouldn't I? Harry is too young to decorate it and I have no interest in holidays. I am celebrating for my son's sake."

Rolling her eyes, she reached for yet another box. "You are underestimating your son. He is not too young to decorate the tree. He'll need a boost for the higher areas but he should be able to do the bottom by himself." She grinned. "He and Draco have even been working on ornaments for their trees."

He arched an eyebrow. "Working on ornaments?"

"They have some clay handprint ornaments, their photos on muggle juice lids, and paper snowflakes. They're very proud of their work. I doubt you'll get away without allowing Harry to at least hang those ornaments himself."

"I wouldn't try to stop him. Harry can hang whatever he wishes. I'll have an elf finish our tree." Finally finishing with the present, he set it aside and picked up another.

"Good. I'm sure he'll enjoy it." Finished with her wrapping, she reached for ribbon and began putting bows on the packages. "Only two more weeks to go."

He found himself smiling at her enthusiasm. His smile broadened, "Only one week before the students leave on holiday."

She chuckled. "Is that your favorite part of the season?"

"One of them. What are your plans for next weekend?"

"That was abrupt," she said with a laugh. "Draco has a play date with the daughter of one of my former classmates on Saturday morning. Besides that I don't have anything planned for the weekend. Why?"

He turned slightly to straighten the presents he'd wrapped, organizing them from largest to smallest. He had no interest in bothering with bows and name tags. Everything in the stack was for Harry and they were all from him; tags were redundant. "The Christmas ball is Saturday evening. Dumbledore has mandated that all staff must assistant in chaperoning. However we may bring a companion to share the hell that is an evening with those dunderheads."

Narcissa bit down on her bottom lip to keep from smiling. Severus had always been one to make things more difficult than they had to be. "Are you asking me to go with you to the ball?"

"You adore everything Christmas and I need someone whose presence I can abide to commiserate with me at the ball."

She bit down a little harder. "So you are asking me to go with you to the ball?"

He sighed. "You really aren't going to make this easy on me are you? Yes, Narcissa, I am asking you to go with me to the ball."

She finally allowed the grin to show on her face. "I've never made things easy for you Sev. Why would I begin now? Yes, I'll go with you on Saturday night. What are you planning on doing with Harry?"

"The girl I used last time will be in attendance at the ball. For that matter the others Minerva suggested will be as well."

"We could leave both boys here with Lucy," she suggested, almost cringing as the words left her mouth. During the last several weeks she'd tried to limit the amount of time both children spent with Lucy. The elf's main job had become maintaining the cleanliness of the nursery and Draco's clothing and supervising nap time.

"Bring Draco with you. Albus told me I could use an elf whenever I needed to. I'm sure the offer still stands. The boys would be on premises and we could slip away to check on them if you felt the need."

"Thank you. That would probably be the best solution."

"I'll arrange it tomorrow."

"What are your plans for Christmas day?"

"I'd like to sleep in and then go downstairs for a leisurely lunch. I've been informed however that my son will be waking me up at dawn to discover what St. Nick has brought for him."

She nodded. "I think it's an instinctive thing for children. I remember my sisters and I doing the same thing, even as toddlers."

"Albus has a luncheon planned for the staff and students who stay in the castle over the holidays."

"Are there many?"

"Several members of the staff are staying as well as a few students. Apparently it isn't uncommon for parents to decide to go away for the holidays, without their children."

"I had classmates whose parents did that. I can't imagine ever doing it with Draco."

"Nor I with Harry."

"It's enough that once he's an adult he may not _want _to spend his time with me. I'm certainly not going to forbid him from it while he's an impressionable teenager. Does the Headmaster have other activities planned for the students for later in the day?"

He rolled his eyes. "He's taking them Christmas caroling in Hogsmeade, after which they will return for cocoa and games. They'll have Christmas supper together followed by more games."

"Will you and Harry be participating?"

He smirked. "Yes Cissa, I plan to spend my holiday tramping around the village in the freezing cold singing to residents who would rather we go away and leave them to celebrate in peace."

"No would have sufficed," she said dryly. "And it actually sounds fun to me."

"Everything sounds like fun to you now. I think it is the joy of having freedom for the first time in your life."

"It never occurred to me that I'd get to live like this."

"You love it."

She nodded. "I'll never have to account to another person again or care about another's opinions when making my decisions."

"Yes," he said softly, wondering why the idea didn't appeal to him as much as it should. As much as it would have a couple of months ago. "You and Draco could join us for lunch. I'm sure Albus would allow you and the boys to accompany the group to Hogsmeade."

"Severus that would be wonderful but it is Christmas… your first Christmas with your son. I don't want to intrude. Spend the day with Harry."

"It won't be an intrusion. Harry loves spending time with both you and Draco."

"If you're sure…" At his nod she went on. "We'll join you about 12:00 Christmas afternoon?"

Before he could respond, Lucy popped into the room. "Boys wake up."

"Thank you. Have they had a snack?"

"Eating now."

"Good. Let us know when they're done." Already shrinking her packages, she turned back to Severus. "I planned to make cookies with Draco this afternoon. I'm sure he'd love it if you and Harry would join us."

"Cookies?"

"Yes, sugar cookies. The kids can decorate the shapes after they cool."

He still had grading to do to hand back tomorrow and he hadn't begun his lesson plans for after the holiday break. And baking had never been his forte. Even with all of the reasons he had to turn down her invitation, he found himself nodding. He really needed to learn to say no to her.

Grinning, she stood up, taking her packages with her. "I'll bring the boys back down with me. Shall we meet in the kitchen in five minutes?"

"Sure."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Makeup case, robes, undergarments, shoes," Narcissa murmured, placing each of the shrunken items into her pocket. She would be dressing for the ball at Hogwarts, in Severus' apartment. It would be much easier than trying to walk from the gates in evening attire with a toddler. "What am I missing? Hair supplies." She added them and then went to Draco's room.

"Master Draco's bag packed," Lucy informed her.

"Thank you. Please put his outer wear on while I get my coat."

"Cold outside."

"Yes. That's one reason were going so early, before it gets even colder."

"Lucy watch Master while Mistress go party."

Narcissa shook her head. "I've told you several times already Lucy. I'm taking Draco with me. I want him close by during the ball. Put his coat and gloves on him please." Without giving the elf time for further argument, she left the room. When she returned fifteen minutes later Draco was ready. The sullen elf handed her the bag and turned to Draco.

"Draco be good for other elf."

The little boy smiled. "Draco good boy."

Narcissa scooped him up. "Yes, you're a very good boy. Wave goodbye to Lucy and we'll go see Harry."

As soon as they stepped inside the school Draco's mouth fell open. "Pretty."

"Very pretty," she agreed. Sparkling lights and candles were everywhere. Red bows adorned the staircases. A gorgeous tree, adorned in silver and gold, stood to the side.

"Wow," the baby said softly as she began to ascend the stairs. He turned this way and that, taking in all of the holiday splendor, awed by it.

"Wait until you see the great hall," she whispered to him. "It's always even more beautiful than everywhere else."

They got to the portrait to Severus' quarters and Narcissa knocked quietly. He appeared seconds later, stepping aside so that they could enter.

Harry jumped up from his spot on the floor and ran to them. "Cissa," he cried.

She quickly handed Draco to his godfather and caught Harry in her arms, squeezing him tight. "There's my other boy. Have you had a good day so far?"

He nodded his head emphatically. "Uh huh. Pancakes bekfast. Wak ouside. Pay toys."

"That sounds like a fun morning. What are you doing right now?"

"Paying toys." He pointed toward the floor where a pail full of wooden animals sat. "Draco pay too?"

"Yes." She set him down and he ran to the toys, Draco on his heels.

"Would you like some tea?" He gestured toward the seating arrangement at the side of the room. "It's fresh."

"Please." She took the seat he indicated, watching quietly as he prepared their cups, adding the smallest splash of milk to hers, before setting it before her.

"The cookies are also fresh. I believe they are a sample of the refreshments for tonight."

"Save them for the boys. If I eat them I may not fit in my robes this evening," she said with a grin.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You're not in danger of that Cissa."

She sipped her tea. "What is the plan for the rest of the afternoon?"

"You've got a couple of hours to dress. One of the elves, Suzie I believe, will come serve the boys dinner while I get ready. Albus assigned each staff member a post to be at fifteen minutes prior to the start of the ball. Mine is the refreshment table in the great hall. The food will be out by then and he doesn't want to give students a chance to slip in and spike the punch. He said we could take the boys down with us so they could watch the students arrive. Suzie will watch them up here for the rest of the evening."

"That sounds good. Are each of the staff members bringing someone with them?"

"Concerned that you are to be the only non-staff chaperon? All staff members were given the option of bringing a companion. I don't know how many are doing it."

"I don't really remember having any unfamiliar chaperons at parties when I was a student," she mused.

"I don't remember paying much attention to the chaperons."

She snickered. "The only person you paid much attention to was Lily Evans. Your dates generally weren't amused. And James…" She cringed, started to reach toward his hand but pulled back, clasping her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry. That was insensitive."

Lily smiling up at James. Dancing around the room with him while looking over his shoulder at Severus. Slipping away to meet Sev at the punch bowl, their fingers brushing as they reached toward cups at the same time. James and his friends glaring daggers across the room.

With a violent shake of his head, Severus pushed away the memories, turning his attention back to Narcissa. Cissa was pale, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, as she stared at him through wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said again, softly.

"Don't be. You said what came to your mind. I don't want you to feel the need to censor yourself with me."

"Still, my comment was hurtful. I'll be more careful in the future."

"Cissa, you weren't purposefully needling me. You were reminiscing. We have a shared past, much of it painful, for both of us. This won't be the last time one of us inadvertently conjures painful memories for the other. I believe that we are both strong enough and that our friendship is strong enough, to handle it."

She smiled and took another sip of tea. "Our friendship is definitely strong enough." She set her empty cup on its saucer on the table. "And now I suppose I should go get dressed."

"Why do you still have so much power over me Lily?" he whispered. He took the tea service to his kitchenette and joined the children on the floor.

HPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Draco ready."

"Me too," Harry said, nodding.

"I guess it's a good thing I am then," Narcissa said, stepping into the living room. "You guys would have left without me."

"If they'd had their way, at least," Severus agreed. He lifted Harry into his arms and turned toward her, letting his eyes scan over her. She wore forest green robes, made out of a soft looking fabric that made him want to reach out to stroke it. Her hair cascaded down her back in waves, a few strands held out of her face with diamond studded clips.

"Up Mommy."

She picked him up and he immediately snuggled into the dress. "Soft."

Not willing to be left out, Harry ran his hand down the sleeve of the dress before nodding his agreement.

"I suppose that means that the dress has both of their approval."

"And yours?" She winced, immediately wishing that she could take the words back.

His eyes moved over her once more. "And mine." He glanced at the clock. "We should get downstairs."

They moved toward the door, each carrying a freshly scrubbed, pajama clad toddler.

Filch stood at the bottom of the stairs, cat in his arms, glaring up as he waited for the students to begin making their appearances.

"Kitty!"

Filch quickly shifted the cat out of Draco's reach, his glare landing on Severus. "Mrs. Norris doesn't like children."

"She lives in the wrong place then," Narcissa whispered to Severus, who had apparently decided to out glare the older man. She stroked her hand over Draco's hair. "Mean kitty. Let's go get a cookie."

A huge space in the center of the hall had been cleared for dancing. At the front of the room the band had begun playing. To the side, chairs had been set up. Albus occupied one of them, obviously having fun with the music.

Severus led the way to the refreshment table. It had been draped with a scarlet cloth and burgeoned with food. He picked up two festive looking cookies and handed one to each child.

"Narcissa Black, all grown up. Or do you prefer Malfoy?"

She quickly turned from taking in the elaborate display of food to face a smiling Minerva McGonagal. "Professor, hello. Black is fine. I'm actually considering having it officially changed back."

"You may call me Minerva dear." Her smile widened. "I can imagine how that will go over with some of the more conservative members of your company."

Narcissa chuckled. "So can I. My only concern is Draco. I don't want him to feel confused or to be singled out by his peers for being different."

"He'll undoubtedly have classmates whose widowed parents have remarried as well as muggleborn classmates from divorced homes. The later becomes more common with each year. He won't be that unusual. Your name would be different anyway if you were to remarry."

"That isn't likely to happen."

"Never say never," Minerva advised. She looked between the two adults, both fidgeting uncomfortably. Never was a very long time. "How are those cookies?"

"Yummy," Draco said.

Harry held the remaining half of his toward Minerva. "Bite?"

"No thank you sweetheart. I'll get some food later on. For now I should go help patrol the halls."

Harry grinned. "I come?"

They both turned identical pleading expressions toward Severus and Narcissa burst out laughing.

"I have no problems with it but if he becomes too much…"

Already reaching for the boy, Minerva waved off his words. "He's never too much. Are you my sweet boy? We'll just go look at some pretty decorations and dresses and be back soon."

He glowered at Narcissa. "It really isn't that funny."

She bit down on her lip to keep the laughter from bubbling up again. Draco was patting her face, clearly concerned. She kissed his palm and he giggled. "It really is. The stern, no nonsense Severus Snape melting at a mere look from your baby. Your face goes all soft. It's very sweet."

"Are you making fun of me witch?"

"Yep," she said cheerfully. "Do you have a problem with that?"

He tried for his harshest expression but ended up with a reluctant smile. "No."

"Good, because I plan on teasing you as much as possible. I like your smile." She barely held back her wince. She really was going to have to figure out a way of delaying the things she said to him long enough to edit them. If she wasn't careful he was going to begin to think she was flirting with him. "Minerva and Harry are close."

The distraction tactic. Should he go with it and ignore her last comment or take the opportunity to do some teasing of his own? Distraction would be the safer option. The tone of their conversations had been… different lately. If he didn't know better he would think she was flirting with him. But then she might well think he was doing the same with her. He was going to have to be more careful. They needed each other. Straining their friendship was not an option. "They adore each other. I'm grateful to both her and Albus. Not only did they provide this job and the protection of the castle when my son and I needed it most but they've been wonderful with him. They're the grandparents that I wouldn't otherwise be able to offer him."

"I think they are getting as much out of it as he is. He's a wonderful little boy."

"Yes, he is." He pushed a lock of hair out of Draco's face. It was soft, just like his mother's. "We both got very lucky."

Students began trickling into the room, enthralling Draco with the kaleidoscope of colors their gowns provided. He oohed and ahhed, grinned and chortled, pointed and clapped. The girls loved it. Most smiled and waved. Several came over to talk to him despite the professor standing sentry behind him.

"Not a shy one," Albus said as he joined them.

"No," Narcissa agreed.

"That would be Harry," Severus said.

Albus nodded. "He's done better than I expected. After what he observed I wouldn't care much for strangers either." He glanced around. "Where is Harry?"

"Right here Headmaster." Melinda Abernathy had Harry on her hip, her date a few steps behind her. "Professor McGonagal asked me to bring him back. Hello again," she said, making a silly face for Draco. She nodded at Severus and Narcissa. "Professor."

"Miss Abernathy." He nodded toward Narcissa. "Allow me to present Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother."

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. It's nice to meet you. Draco was so much fun to care for." She looked down at the child in her arms. "They both were."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them. We'll have to arrange another time for you to stay with them."

"I'd like that." Her date appeared back at her side with punch.

Narcissa chuckled. "I believe the young man is getting impatient with us monopolizing your time."

Severus reached out for his son, who went to him willingly, snuggling down into his robes.

"Professor McGonagal said to tell you that Harry has been rubbing at his eyes. She thought he was about ready to go up."

"Thank you. Is the punch safe enough now to be left unattended?"

"It should be. Your boys have had enough excitement for tonight. Just make sure you return," Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"We'll be back," Severus promised. "Though I can think of more productive ways of spending an evening."

"Productive doesn't always equal fun. There is much to be said for fun."

"He was telling you to lighten up," Narcissa said as they moved toward the door.

"I realized that," he said dryly.

She smirked. "Just trying to be helpful."

"I couldn't do any of this without you. That's helpful enough. You don't need to be a smartass."

"But I've realized that I enjoy being a smartass. I was too serious for too long. Much like somebody else I can think of."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine with my personality just the way it is."

Suzie was waiting in the apartment, having been sent up by Albus. They tucked the boys into the crib and left them to the elf.

Downstairs the party was in full swing. The band had switched to the song list the head boy and girl had written and students filled the dance floor. The castle ghosts swooped around the room, even occasionally cutting in on dances.

"Shall we have some punch?"

"Please." She arched an eyebrow as he swirled his glass, focusing intently on the liquid inside. He raised it close enough to smell and then took a small sip. "So much for you being a gentleman. You just wanted to make sure no one had touched the punch while you were gone."

He took a larger swallow. "I was doing two things at once. Multitasking I believe it is called."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice cover." The song changed and her eyes brightened.

"I take it you like this one."

"Very much."

He hadn't planned on doing this. Had actually planned on _not _doing this. Dancing had never been on his list of favorite activities. Yet he couldn't dash her eager expression. "Shall we then?"

They placed their empty punch glasses onto an elf-held tray and she took his offered hand, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. It was a slow song so she stepped in close, letting her eyes drop closed for a few seconds when his arms closed around her.

The floor had cleared a lot for this song. Several pairs of older students remained and several members of the staff had joined them. This would be the perfect time for students to slip outside to get into mischief, Severus though idly as he turned Narcissa slowly around the room. He found that for once he didn't really care. His hand slid into her hair, gently combing through the silky strands.

She laid her head against his shoulder, the rest of the room no longer existent. She breathed in deeply, her whole awareness centered on him; his touch – firm yet gentle, the sound of his breathing, his scent – sandalwood and herbs she couldn't identify, probably from his brewing.

The song ended and another began but he had no interest in leaving the dance floor. No interest in allowing the rest of the room and the world to invade their lives again. Rational thought would return. But for a little longer he would just feel.

As the third song ended, she felt his breath fanning against her ear, the rumble of his words against her chest. "We should sit down."

She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"They're starting a fast song," he whispered. At her slight nod, he stepped back, his hand at the small of her back as he guided her toward the chairs. After she'd been seated he glanced across the room. "I'll get us some more punch and maybe some food." Without waiting for her response he started toward the table.

What in Merlin's name was that? Inappropriate, he immediately answered himself silently. Narcissa was his best friend's widow. The state her marriage had been in was not a factor. She was still a widow of less than two months.

For them to dance like that, so intent on each other for so long, would have been noticed in a room so crowded with people. Rumors and gossip weren't things that either of them needed.

They were friends. Nothing more, nothing less. They trusted each other and trust didn't come easily to either of them. He needed her help in his new role as a single parent and she needed him to help her build up the self confidence that her parents and Lucius had crushed.

Yet none of those reasons occurred to him while they were on the dance floor. It was as if for those minutes he'd lost the ability to reason. The only other time he could remember that happening was the night Harry was conceived. He'd wanted Lily, period, damn the consequences and her engagement to another man.

This wasn't something he could allow to happen again. He couldn't risk their friendship or his son's happiness. Narcissa and Draco had both become very important to Harry. He'd already suffered enough loss and confusion. Narcissa becoming angry or disillusioned with him wasn't something he could risk. Distance. He'd have to put a certain amount of distance between himself and Cissa, at least for a while, to protect them all.

He filled two plates and grabbed punch glasses, balancing it all precariously as he made his way back to Narcissa. As they ate in silence he could feel her gaze on him but every time he tried to meet her eyes she looked away.

"I should take a walk around the grounds. The students know the rules but there are bound to be at least a few breaking them." He stood. "Would you like to come?"

She barely held back her wince at his tone. There was no warmth. It was clear that he wished for her to say no. "I think I'll go upstairs to check on the children."

"Fine. I'll meet you back here after I've finished my rounds."

She shook her head. "No. It's getting late and Draco will have me up early tomorrow morning. I'll just take him and go home.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's late and I'm getting tired."

"I can walk you to the gates."

"No. We'll be fine. I'll see you in a few days. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As she began her walk to the gate, Draco cradled against her chest, she wondered how everything had changed so quickly. The evening had started so nicely, with everything normal between her and Severus. They'd talked and bantered as they always did. Then the dance… the dance that she'd wanted to never end. The dance that Severus apparently hadn't felt the same way about. Out on the dance floor she'd thought that he was enjoying himself as much as she was. But afterward his mood and demeanor had changed so drastically.

They were friends, very good friends, but still just friends. During those dances he didn't hold her like a friend. She hadn't minded. Apparently he had. He'd reacted like a man. She didn't think that she was being vane to feel that she was relatively attractive. Even Lucius had said that her looks were appealing. After the dance reality had set in and he'd realized how he'd reacted to her. He'd regretted it, maybe even been repulsed by it.

If only she had a way of going back in time, of changing just those few minutes. She didn't want to lose her best friend. Severus was the only adult she fully trusted. The only person who had ever been completely there for her.

Severus had walls up with most people. They saw only the parts of him that he wished for them to see. She didn't want those walls to go up with her, or with Draco. Her son loved Severus and depended on the man to be his male role model, to counteract whatever damage Lucius had had time to inflict. She had to fix this, though she had no idea how.

She let herself into the house and warded the door behind her.

She'd give him some space and then discuss what had happened with him, she decided.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I have rarely been this grateful for magic," Severus informed his son. Shredded wrapping paper covered his living room floor. Boxes had been thrown in every direction.

Harry, still in his dancing dragons pajamas, sat in the middle of the room surrounded by presents. Looking at the sheer volume of stuff Severus had to admit that he might have gone overboard. He wasn't the only one who had though. At least a third of the toys had come from Minerva and Albus and most of the other staff members had each given Harry several gifts.

"Look," Harry said, ripping another box open to get to the toy inside.

"Professor Slughorn I presume." He made a note on the parchment before him on the table. Harry would be sending out thank you notes later in the week.

Harry dumped the contents of the box onto the floor and reached for the largest item.

Severus rolled his eyes. Slughorn had purchased a toy caldron set. It came complete with simple "potion" directions and rubber ingredients. According to the box the set was intended for children ages four to seven. Oh well, once Harry's attention had been captured by something else he could hide the set away for a few years.

Setting his empty mug aside he stood up, eyeing the room as he tried to decide where to begin. With a wave of his wand the books stacked themselves neatly on the chair he had just vacated. The folded clothes landed in stacks of pants, shirts, pajamas, and socks on the table. Candy slid into his stocking which added itself to the items on the table.

"More Dada. More!" Harry clapped his hands together in glee.

Severus' hand went slack and his wand dropped to the floor. "What?"

Harry tucked his small fingers into a fist and waved his arm. "More Dada! Pease."

He swallowed hard. His son had just called him daddy for the first time. Oh, Harry probably had no idea what he'd just done. He was still just a baby and couldn't possibly understand, at least not completely, what a father was. Harry was repeating a word Minerva, Albus, and Narcissa had been using with his son in reference to him. Dada was a name. An affectionate name but still a name.

Yet he found himself lifting Harry into his arms, hugging the child tightly to him, emotion coursing through him. His son had completely accepted him. He'd finally taken back the child that Lily had stolen from him.

Harry returned the hug and then squirmed impatiently to get down. As soon as he had set the boy back down, Harry pointed to the wand. "More?"

Severus picked it up. "Ok, more."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Mama pesents."

Narcissa smiled. "Yes Draco, presents. Where ever are you going to put so many new things?"

Draco tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips.

She bit back her laugh. Such an adult expression on such a little face.

"My room."

"How are you going to get all of this up the stairs?" she asked, waving her hand to encompass the room.

For a moment she expected him to give up and tell her he didn't know but his eyes lit up and he ran across the room at full speed. When she saw what he was bringing back with him, she burst out laughing.

"Draco toy." He began piling things into the muggle style toy wagon she'd bought him. She'd thought that he and Harry could take turns giving each other rides in it when she took them to the park.

"Has mommy ever told you how clever you are?"

"Cever?"

"Smart sweetheart. You're mommy's smart boy."

He giggled. "Draco smat." He started for the stairs with the wagon. He'd barely reached the bottom step when all of the toys fell out. He tried it twice more before turning back to his mother. "Can't."

Even his pout was adorable, she thought with a smile. "Do you want mommy to help you?"

"Pease."

She levitated the wagon up the stairs, Draco following behind it to unload it in his playroom. After several more trips, they finished. As he put the last of his toys away, she packed his diaper bag. "Let's get you changed and then we can go see Uncle Sev and Harry."

A half hour later she stepped into the great hall at Hogwarts. She paused for a moment, suddenly nervous. It was her first time seeing Severus since the disastrous end to their night at the ball. Did he even want her here? The invitation had been extended before their… fight? Altercation? Incident? He hadn't retracted it but maybe he had assumed she'd stay home on her own. She would have except that she had already promised Draco and he asked her about it several times a day. To stay home would have really hurt and disappointed him.

Grinning, Dumbledore met her at the door. "Happy Christmas."

"To you as well," she said with a smile.

"Severus and Harry should be down any minute. Shall we take our seats?"

For the holiday meal only one table occupied the room. To Narcissa it looked to be just about the perfect length for the number of people attending. The two highchairs were together. She and Sev would have no choice but to sit close to each other. She'd hoped that everyone would be a bit more spread out.

Severus and Harry came in and the two toddlers immediately begin chattering to each other about their Christmas gifts.

Narcissa smiled hesitantly and Severus nodded a greeting as he took his seat across from her.

"How has everyone's day been thus far?" Albus asked as they all began filling their plates. The kitchen staff had outdone themselves with a succulent looking roast goose, a rich cranberry sauce, vegetables prepared in innumerable ways, and Christmas pudding.

She listened halfheartedly as the students described their packages and letters from home. Anyone who didn't know better would think that she and Severus were strangers to each other. She was going to have to talk with him. Hopefully she'd be able to find a private time today.

The conversation went on, dominated mostly by Albus and all of the children. The students were good at including Harry and Draco who were eager to participate even when they weren't understood.

After their leisurely meal was completed everyone began to bundle up in their outerwear for the trip to town. Narcissa stood Draco on the ground next to Harry and knelt to join Severus in front of the boys. As she buttoned her son's coat she discreetly glanced around the room. Satisfied that no one was in listening range she said, "Have you decided to go along with us?"

"No. Haley Bryton, a 6th year student, is taking Harry. She was on Minerva's list. I'm going to try her as an alternant to Miss Abernathy. Minerva is going to keep an eye on them. I need to work on lesson preparation for after the holiday."

"We need to find a time for a private discussion today. I'd thought that if you'd changed your mind about the caroling we could slip to the back of the group and talk for a few moments."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll join the group for games after you return. We can find some time then."

She blinked. That was much easier than she had thought it would be. She'd expected him to protest the need, insist that he had more pressing matters to attend to, and maybe even refuse altogether. "Thank you," she said softly.

He tucked Harry's scarf around his neck and stood up, taking hold of a gloved hand. "I'll see you this afternoon then."

It was cold out but not bitterly so. The carolers all enjoyed themselves and most of the residents seemed to as well. People even gathered in their yards to listen as the group moved on to other houses.

They returned to Hogwarts to hot cocoa and fresh cookies. Narcissa realized after only a few moments that her son was too exhausted even for a treat. Crumbling cookie clutched in his hand, he laid his head on her shoulder. Across the table Harry was doing the same with his sitter.

Almost as if summoned, Severus stepped into the room. He spoke with the girl, handed her a few coins, and scooped his son up before surprising Narcissa by heading toward her. "I believe Harry's crib will still hold both of them."

With a nod, she stood up, following him from the room. They tucked the children in and settled themselves on the sofa with mugs of tea.

For several minutes they were both silent. That wasn't unusual for them. They could spend an hour or more together with few or no words. But this silence was different. It wasn't comfortable as it usually was. It was thick and edgy. Finally Narcissa decided that Sev must be waiting for her to speak. She took a deep breath, wondering where to begin. She'd rehearsed this conversation many times but actually having it was different.

"All of this tension between us… I don't like it Sev. We've never been like this before. Not when we were students here, or afterward at social gatherings, not even during my marriage to Lucius. If I've done something to upset you I'm sorry. I need to know what I can do to help us go back to the way we were."

"Cissa you haven't done anything," he broke in. "You've nothing to apologize for." He should have known that she'd feel guilt along with hurt and confusion. Marriage to Lucius had reinforced her parents' lesson that everything was her fault.

"At the Christmas ball things changed so suddenly. If I didn't do something wrong, what happened?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was the inappropriate one. We attended the ball as friends. There are unspoken rules and ethics in that situation. I didn't adhere to them."

"I'm not following you."

He stood up and crossed the room to stare unseeing at the books on his bookshelf. "I behaved badly Cissa. It wasn't planned and it won't happen again. The tension between us… I've been trying to give you space."

"I don't need space, Sev. Not from you. I need my best friend back."

"You have him." He'd just have to keep himself under control. That had never been a problem before. He wouldn't allow it to start being one now.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Author's note: Thank you all for reading! Please let me know what you think. Chapter 3 covers 1982. It's a bit shorter so it shouldn't take as long to be ready for post.


End file.
